All We Like
by synstropezia
Summary: #Day 7 (Free Day): Harusnya siang ini Atsushi melamar sang pujaan hati, yakni Kyouka. Namun, siapa sangka bapak calon mertua lebih sulit untuk ditaklukan, dan lamarannya berlangsung absurd. "Eneg saya denger kamu bicara sama napas, kagak selesai-selesai" -Paman Akutagawa kepada Atsushi yang mau kerasukan aja-
1. We are Happy Now

**We are Happy Now**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kepanjangan (?), bau2 romance amat pekat meski family bilangnya, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi serta diikutkan pada event AtsuKyou week 2019 di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 1: Memories/Fantasy!AU**

* * *

Kamar mungil itu adalah istana bagi tuan putri yang tertidur pada singgasananya–kasur dengan seprai kelinci putih menggemaskan, seperti sepasang emerald yang mengerjap-ngerjap memutuskan terbangun. Pandangannya disambut puluhan awan yang bergelantung di langit-langit kamar. Menyatu dengan bintang, bulan, bahkan matahari seakan si pencetus menggabungkan siang dan malam di satu tempat.

"Pagi, Usagi-_chan_. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Boneka kelinci kesayangannya dikecup singkat. Gorden di belakang punggungnya lantas ditarik mengundang selarik sinar pagi untuk bertamu.

"Baguslah jika tidurmu nyenyak. Hari ini akan menyenangkan, lho. Soalnya–"

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Gadis tiga belas tahun itu spontan memeluk Usagi-_chan_ untuk menyembunyikan debar jantung. Manik selaras hijau daunnya terpejam sembari memohon, agar janji semalam tidak mengingkari harapannya.

"Pagi, Kyouka-_chan_. Mimpimu indah?" Lembut atensi itu berpadu indah dengan kicau burung di pinggir jendela. Tanpa mengenali lagi kekecewaan, matanya terbuka lebar bersama titik-titik air yang menggenang.

"Atsushi-_kun_!"

"Rumah sakit benar-benar sibuk. Makanya baru bisa–" Pelukan mendadak Kyouka membungkam penjelasan pemuda itu. Sebuah elusan diberikan pada rambut biru dongkernya yang terurai bebas.

"Selamat datang, Atsushi-_kun_. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku pulang, Kyouka-_chan_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Dua minggu bukan tidaklah singkat dalam berpisah. Kerinduan mereka sama-sama menjelmakan renjana membuat peluk dan elusan itu meringankan resah. Menghilangkan takut akan pertemuan yang gagal dijemput.

"Orang itu tidak datang lagi, kan? Aku benci dia."

"Maksudmu Dazai-_san_? Dia sudah balik ke rumah sakit, kok."

"Kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ bisa berteman dengan orang seaneh itu? Dia sangat suka memujimu dan aku sebal mendengarnya."

"Supaya perasaanmu lebih enak bagaimana kalau mandi dulu? Aku punya kejutan untuk Kyouka-_chan_ setelahnya."

"Naik ... kursi roda?" Kejutan jelas menyenangkan. Namun, lain halnya dengan kursi roda yang Kyouka benci sejak kecil.

"Tidak. Aku gendong. Hari ini aku adalah kereta kudanya Tuan Putri Kyouka-_chan_."

"Apa tidak terlalu panjang? Nanti Atsushi-_kun_ lelah memanggilku."

"Tidak akan. Namamu pasti kupanggil sebanyak mungkin."

Selain kejutan, boneka kelinci, hiasan gantung, crepes, favorit Kyouka adalah Atsushi yang memanggilnya dengan tersenyum, dan memandikannya sembari mereka mengobrol. Selama sampo stroberi memanjakan rambut, Kyouka menceritakan perihal Dazai Osamu yakni rekan kerja Atsushi di rumah sakit. Pemuda serba cokelat itu senang menelepon wanita. Mengajak kencan ditambah menggoda menggunakan nada menjijikan.

Bagaimana Kyouka tidak jengkel coba? Mana serakah lagi Atsushi ikut diperbincangkan 24 jam.

"Saat dia menjahili Atsushi-_kun_ dengan memasukkan kodok pada baju kerjamu. Aku sudah membalasnya!"

"Dazai-_san_ cerita pada Kyouka-_chan_?" Suara pengering rambut turut mencampuri obrolan mereka. Wajah cemberut Kyouka ingin Atsushi cubit jikalau ia tidak sibuk melakukan ini.

"Dia menceritakannya sambil tertawa. Lalu setelah itu, aku memasukkan cicak ke dalam kemejanya." Mesin pengering dimatikan dan diletakkan di laci. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Atsushi yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Tadinya aku mau memasukkan binatang lain. Tetapi dia tidak mengizinkanku keluar. Padahal–"

"_Jeng_! _Jeng_! Jangan cemberut lagi. Aku lebih suka Kyouka-_chan_ tersenyum." Sebuah gaun biru dengan pita kuning matahari diperlihatkan Atsushi yang mencontohkan ekspresi tersebut. Tidak ketinggalan, pipi bakpao Kyouka dicubitnya penuh kegemasan.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke empat belas. Semoga Kyouka-_chan_ selalu bahagia." Kening mereka menempel erat. Kehangatan itu menemui senyum di balik keterkejutannya yang sejurus kemudian, memekarkan garis lengkung paling merdu.

Mahkota mutiara putih turut disematkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan yang berarti, waktunya sarapan sekaligus perayaan. Kyouka didudukkan sebelum Atsushi membawa nampan. Kue dua tingkat dengan krim warna-warni diletakkan pada meja, dan pemantik menyulut api agar angka enam belas bercahaya menaburkan kebahagiaan. Lagu ulang tahun Atsushi nyanyikan sambil bertepuk tangan. Lilin pun ditiup usai liriknya tiba di penghujung.

"Sekarang Kyouka-_chan_ panjatkan permohonanmu."

"Aku ingin Atsushi-_kun_ juga bahagia. Selalu tersenyum dan berhenti diganggu dia."

"Kamu benar-benar membenci Dazai-_san_, ya." Telunjuknya menggaruk dagu yang tidak gatal. Entah dua minggu itu terjadi apa sampai Kyouka memusuhi rekan kerjanya.

"Soalnya dia ingin merebut Atsushi-_kun_ dariku."

"Mana mungkin. Dazai-_san_ menyukai Chuuya-_san_ dan mereka akan menikah Juni nanti." Sepotong kue disodorkan pada Kyouka. Namun, protesnya belum terpuaskan sehingga ia kembali bersuara.

"Katanya dia mau dua istri!"

"Tetapi aku cowok. Tidak mungkin menjadi istrinya."

"Cowok juga bisa jadi istri, begitu dia bilang. Asal saat di ranjang posisinya di–"

_HAP!_

Sepotong kue cokelat masuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Kyouka betul-betul diam, ketika Atsushi menyuapi gadis itu sampai tiga jatah dihabiskannya. Mereka balik ke kamar usai kekenyangan. Kaus putih Atsushi ditarik pelan, sementara telunjuk Kyouka mengarah pada piano di pojok kamar. Debu yang menempel di tutupnya, dan tuts yang mengusang menunjukkan seberapa lama kenangan ini ditinggalkan.

"Terakhir Kyouka-_chan_ bermain dua tahun lalu, ya?" Bingkai foto di atas piano Atsushi ambil perlahan. Sosok mereka tercetak apik dengan pegangan yang saling berbagi piala.

"Atsushi-_kun_ juga terakhir memainkannya dua tahun lalu. Kamu mengajariku lagu kesukaanmu." Beberapa tuts ditekan mengeluarkan nada familier. Atsushi pun menyambungnya setelah meletakkan bingkai foto.

Adalah Fur Elise yang merajut seuntai kenang dengan merah benang takdir. Napas mereka melembut seiring lantunan itu menjejakkan syahdu yang melarutkan tarian jemari. Matahari pun mendatangi udara untuk menemani sunyi nyanyiannya. Buih cahaya pagi lantas melukis warna-warni pelangi tak kasat mata melengkapi keharmonisan itu -mengingini keindahan tersebut dipahami telinga yang tidak tahu cara melihat atau sebaliknya.

Harmoni tersebut haruslah diam yang sempurna agar seutuhnya menggenapi kebersamaan.

"Permainanmu masih sebagus dulu," puji Atsushi mengacak-acak rambut Kyouka. Mahkotanya jadi sedikit geser walau segera diperbaiki.

"Kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ tidak menjadi pianis? Aku menyukai permainan pianomu."

"Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi." Sekilas ada secarik sendu di sepasang nila itu. Kyouka memahami impian Atsushi lewat pianonya. Seberapa besar potensi termasuk kemauan menuju puncak yang dimiliki sang pemuda.

"Apa Atsushi-_kun_ tidak senang menjadi dokter?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Membantu orang dengan medis juga menyenangkan."

"Selain medis, Atsushi-_kun_ juga menyelamatkanku dengan musikmu. Pertama kali mendengarkan permainan pianomu, rasanya dunia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan."

"Setelah itu Kyouka-_chan_ bertanya benda apa yang kumainkan. Meskipun masih takut, kamu mulai mendekatiku dan menyentuh piano ini. Kyouka-_chan_ terkejut ketika menekan tutsnya."

"Bunyinya tidak sebagus milikmu."

"Karena itu Kyouka-_chan_ berlatih, bukan? Kamu bahkan mendaftar lomba atas keberanianmu, dan memenangkannya dengan baik."

"Itu karena tepuk tangan Atsushi-_kun_ paling keras dari semuanya. Aku jadi yakin bisa memenangkan kontes tersebut." Sekeras apa pun Kyouka berlatih, suara pianonya tidak pernah menyamai Atsushi. Ia menjadi ragu untuk menghadiahkan piala paling besar di meja juri.

"Benarkah? Memang terdengar?"

"Paling bersemangat dan tulus. Tepuk tangan Atsushi-_kun_ terdengar seperti itu."

"Suaramu yang sekarang lebih tulus dan bersemangat dibandingkan tepuk tanganku dulu. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, Kyouka-_chan_ mau melakukan apa selanjutnya?"

"Atsushi-_kun_ mau bermain rumah-rumahan?"

Anggukan diberi sebagai persetujuan. Tubuh Kyouka diturunkan ke lantai, dan rumah-rumahan merah jambu menjadi pusat atensi. Boneka-boneka usang dikeluarkan dari kotak mainan bersama peralatan mengeteh. Kyouka berpura-pura menuangkannya untuk Usagi-_chan_, Kuma-_kun_, Neko-_san_ dan sepasang paus begitu pun Atsushi. Ia juga menyediakan enam piring plastik untuk menaruh penghapus berbentuk makanan.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan, Tuan."

"Boleh aku minta gula?" Sendok plastik dimasukkan pada sebuah kotak kecil. Atsushi menyodorkan gelasnya supaya Kyouka bisa memasukkan dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak. Hangat dan manisnya pas." Cangkir milik Usagi-_chan_, Neko-_san_ serta Kuma-_chan_ juga ditambahkan gula. Sementara sepasang paus menikmat teh ditemani biskuit tanpa kendala berarti.

"Mau menambah sesuatu?" tawar Kyouka ramah. Menu diberikan pada Atsushi yang menimbang-nimbang.

"Alatnya tidak bisa bikin _chazuke_, ya?"

"Kalau es krim?"

"Boleh. Aku mau yang rasa stroberi."

Plastisin merah jambu diolah menggunakan mesin pembuat es krim. Tuasnya Kyouka gerakkan perlahan, sembari memutar cone searah jarum jam supaya membentuk spiral. Es krim plastisin diserahkan pada Atsushi usai bayaran diterima dalam uang mainan. Namun, kurang dari semenit dokter muda itu mengembalikannya ke Kyouka. Tersenyum riang menyambut keheranan di depan mata

"Untukmu. Aku yang traktir." Ragu-ragu Kyouka menerimanya. Mereka terdiam sejenak dalam hening yang saling menemui pandangan masing-masing.

"Menurut Atsushi-_kun_ aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh? Bermain seperti ini normal-normal saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang gadis empat belas tahun lakukan selain bersekolah?" Kanker tulang belakang melumpuhkan Kyouka sejak kecil. Ia sebatas terbaring sampai ibunya meninggal, dan Atsushi menemukan gadis itu di pinggir jalan sehabis digusur.

"Main ke mal, nongkrong di kafe, belajar, mungkin pacaran dan ikut berbagai les. Kebanyakan juga berkegiatan di klub sekolah untuk mengisi waktu."

"Tidak ada yang bermain rumah-rumahan?" Selembar kertas kosong Atsushi robek dari buku sakunya. Penuh antusiasme Kyouka mengintip sampai memiringkan kepala.

"Anggap saja permainan rumah-rumahan ini seperti klub minum teh. Anggotanya Kuma-_chan_, Usagi-_chan_, Neko-_san_, pasangan paus dan Kyouka-_chan_ sebagai ketua."

"Lalu klubnya jadi? Atsushi-_kun_ tidak masuk?

"Ya, sudah jadi. Aku adalah guru pembimbing yang meresmikan klub Kyouka-_chan_. Makanya tidak termasuk anggota." Tanpa memedulikan penjelasan Atsushi kertas tersebut Kyouka rebut bersama pulpen. Nama pemuda itu ditulis di paling bawah sebagai wakil.

"Guru juga anggota. Ini permintaan wajib dari ketua klub."

"Karena permintaannya wajib mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu selaku guru, aku mengadakan rekreasi untuk klub minum teh."

Cangkir tehnya diletakkan di lantai. Atsushi meregangkan badan, melakukan pemanasan ringan dan tahu-tahu, mengangkat tubuh Kyouka di tengah kebingungan sang gadis. Hijau matanya pun terbelalak menyadari dirinya menyaingi udara. Senyuman Atsushi terlihat jauh, namun terasa dekat menepikan keterkejutan Kyouka.

"Rentangkan tanganmu, Kyouka-_chan_. Kita sedang naik pesawat."

"Seperti ini?" Kedua tangannya dilebarkan ke samping. Atsushi mengangguk sebelum memulai penerbangan di pukul sebelas.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga ...! Pesawat siap meluncur!"

Adrenalin berpacu dalam udara yang mengikat kencang napas mereka. Waktu bagai dipercepat sepersekian detik membuat paru-paru dikejutkan beribu-ribu angka yang menyerpih, dan menusuk debaran jantung. Kaki Atsushi berputar cepat membuat Kyouka seakan terbang. Arah langkahnya menari ke sembarang arah, selama tanah dapat dipijak atau telapaknya mau menginjak apa pun yang

Ketika mereka balik ke rumah-rumahan merah jambu, Atsushi terpeleset buku sakunya membuat ia refleks memeluk Kyouka. Suara berdebum menggema menggantikan keriangan mereka dengan keterkejutan.

"Kita terdampar, tetapi mendarat dengan selamat." Untungnya Kyouka tampak baik dalam pelukan Atsushi. Napas pemuda itu terdengar berantakan membuat tuan putri khawatir.

"Apa Atsushi-_kun_ merasa sesak?"

"Sebentar lagi juga membaik. Maaf membuat Kyouka-_chan_ khawatir." Kepala belakangnya dielus guna meredakan kecemasan gadis itu. Tubuh Kyouka dibaringkan di samping Atsushi, dan pandangan mereka menuju gantungan awan di langit-langit kamar.

"Penerbangannya seru?" tanya Atsushi membalikkan tubuh. Kyouka melirik sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandang ke atas.

"Seru, kok. Mungkin seperti itu, ya, rasanya naik pesawat sungguhan?"

"Seharusnya lebih pelan dan stabil. Tetapi aku pilot amatiran." Mengingat caranya terpeleset Atsushi tertawa kecil. Terlihat keren memang bukan keahliannya sejak dulu.

"Selama pilotnya Atsushi-_kun_ tidak masalah. Aku pasti aman."

"Kalau lebih dekat dengan langit nanti permohonan Kyouka-_chan_ cepat terkabul. Seharusnya aku membawamu keluar, ya, daripada terkurung di rumah."

"Di dalam rumah juga menyenangkan asal bersama Atsushi-_kun_. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

"Tetap saja aku sedikit menyesal. Di luar sana ada lebih banyak hal untuk dilihat. Dan selama dua tahun ini, aku jarang memperhatikan Kyouka-_chan_. Menjanjikan kesembuhan pun tidak bisa."

Ketika langit-langit kamar menampakkan awan, bintang, bulan dan matahari, melihat semua itu membuat Atsushi merasa kecil walau hiasan tersebut adalah karyanya. Ia menginginkan Kyouka berjalan di bawah biru, jingga dan hitam yang asli. Menyaksikan bagaimana cemerlangnya siang, mesra sesosok senja dan teduh malam di mana cahaya berkelip manja.

Atsushi ingin Kyouka menikmati permen kapas di musim panas, piknik di bawah siraman siraman sakura, mengumpulkan daun gugur, perang bola salju, memanjatkan permohonan pada bintang jatuh, melihat aurora–apa pun yang boleh dan memungkinkan agar dia tahu, dunia tidaklah terbatas pada Atsushi seorang.

Supaya Kyouka bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan bukan diberikan oleh seseorang sekecil dirinya yang selalu lalai.

"Hey. Tolong ambilkan HVS dan pulpen." Ujung kaus Atsushi ditarik lemah. Ia tak langsung beranjak melainkan melirik mencari tahu.

"Buat apa?"

"Ambil saja. Sekarang giliranku memberimu kejutan."

Empat lembar HVS, dan sebilah pulpen diserahkan pada Kyouka yang menerimanya. Ia menulis sangat cepat lantas dilipat menjadi pesawat. Isyaratnya memberitahu agar Atsushi mengikuti hal serupa–mencantumkan permohonan di atas kertas, dan membuat origami sejenis yang dilanjut membawa Kyouka menuju jendela.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Buka jendelanya. Terbangkan pesawat kertasmu setelah aku." Keheranan Atsushi tidak digubris barang sebentar. Perintah Kyouka kian mengombang-ambingkannya yang menatap khawatir.

"Nanti kamu masuk a–", "Lakukan saja. Aku ingin menerbangkan pesawat ini."

_WHUSHHH!_

Angin mengembuskan dedaunan yang menari liar di sekeliling mereka. Kyouka menerbangkan pesawat kertasnya disusul Atsushi. Lipatan itu perlahan menjauh ditelan garis angan yang memenjarakan matahari. Ke mana pun harapan-harapan tersebut pergi, bertualang dan berhenti atau melapuk oleh hujan, Kyouka ingin memercayainya yang suatu hari tiba di masa depan–pada lain waktu di mana kebodohan-kebodohan itu tumbuh menyegarkan rerumputan senja.

Berdoa _mereka_ punya rumah berpulang agar dunia tahu, harapan manusia yang sekarat bukan keputusasaan melainkan patut dirayakan seperti kelahiran–begitu meriah dalam kebahagiaan, penuh kekuatan dan beribu optimisme yang mengharumkan air mata malaikat.

"Atsushi-_kun_ tidak perlu lagi merasa sekecil itu, karena pesawat kertasku akan menjadi mataku untuk melihat sekeliling dunia. Lagi pula bukankah kita sudah berjanji kemarin?" Pipi sang dokter ditepuk lembut. Sepasang nila-nya melebar merespons kesadaran yang kembali hadir.

"Masih ada janji itu, ya. Lagi-lagi aku menyesalinya tanpa sadar. Maaf." Sebagai penebusannya Atsushi memangku Kyouka menghadap jendela. Kaca dibiarkan terbuka membuat angin, dan biru langit terasa bebas untuk mereka jelajahi.

"Boleh aku tahu permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin Kyouka-_chan_ bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri tanpa menyesalinya. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku ingin permintaan Atsushi-_kun_ menjadi kenyataan, dan ternyata langsung dikabulkan." Pandangan mereka bertemu tanpa janji di waktu sebelumnya. Mahkota tersebut Kyouka pasangkan ke Atsushi dengan kebahagiaan terbaik pada senyumannya.

"Sekarang Atsushi-_kun_ bukan lagi kereta kuda. Kamu adalah pangeran yang menjadi kebahagiaan terbesarku, walau kita jarang bersama."

"Memangnya Kyouka-_chan_ tidak kesepian?"

"Memiliki seseorang untuk dirindukan sangat menyenangkan. Apa lagi ketika menunggu Atsushi-_kun_ pulang ke rumah, dan kamu mengecup keningku terus membacakan dongeng."

"Dongeng kesukaan Kyouka-_chan_ adalah kelinci dan macan putih. Kamu sampai memintaku membacakannya berulang kali."

"Ingat crepes yang kita makan di pinggir jalan? Aku mau Atsushi-_kun_ membelikannya lagi untukku." Bahkan sekarang Kyouka bisa merasai kecut stroberi bercampur lembut krim putih. Membayangkan Atsushi membersihkan wajahnya dari noda manis itu dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku ... aku juga ingin bermain piano lagi. Makan nasi putih ... lauknya ... ikan bakar. Sup tofu ... _taiyaki_ ... _chazuke_ ..."

"Aku ... ingin memakan semua itu ... dengan Atsushi-_kun_ ... ayah terhebat ... di dunia ..."

"Nanti kubelikan sebanyak yang Kyouka-_chan_ mau. Karena itu ..."

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, karena Kyouka-_chan_ sendiri yang bilang tidak akan kesepian."

Selama memori ini terkenang, dunia mana pun mustahil menyepikan mereka yang selalu terhubung.

Tamat.

A/N: Ku baru bikin hari ini. jadi maafkeun apabila fic nya rada gaje sama ooc, tapi karena pengen ikutan ya sudahlah, terobos aja wkwkw. idenya juga dadakan sehingga tema "memories" nya ga terlalu berasa. aku udah ga ada niat ganti dan bikin satu fic ini aja butuh waktu lama banget. semoga hasilnya maksimal~

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav/follow, review atau sekedar lewat. Aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga supaya fic di day 2 bisa lebih baik. see you tomorrow~ meski aku gak janji bisa bikin day 2 tepat waktu hehehe.


	2. Geografi Time

**Geografi Time**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, DazYosa nyempil, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi serta diikutkan pada event "AtsuKyou week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 2: School/College!AU or Moonlight**

* * *

Senja terasa mesra di pukul empat sewaktu bubaran sekolah. Seragam putih abu-abu memadati mal-mal kota dengan jepretan _selfie_, tawa mendominasi, obrolan gebetan, olok-olok para sahabat, kencan pertama, dan berbagai sukaria yang menyumbang warna pada kota ini–membingkai semua itu dalam kacamata jingga yang juga, memperhatikan sudut-sudut mungil di pelosok cerita.

Kesenangan tersebut bukanlah universalisme agar kota ini bukan si monoton yang menjenuhkan. Sekolah yang para remaja abu-abu itu tinggalkan juga memiliki cerita di ruang kelas, lapangan basket, perpustakaan atau koridor dengan masing-masing kemenarikan yang lucunya, bisa begitu kebetulan.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"GAWAT! AKU KETIDURAN!"

Misalnya saja di koridor ini, seorang remaja tengah berlari menyadari dirinya ketiduran. Buku cetak geografi di pelukannya menjadi alasan terbesar, untuk rambut dan napas yang berantakan sewaktu tiba di kelas XI IPS-2. Namun, panik sekalipun ia sempat mengetuk pintu bahkan menundukkan kepala. Langkahnya barulah santai, ketika sesosok gadis familier tertangkap dalam pengelihatan.

"Permisi. Naomi tahu Dazai ke–?" Gadis itu menengok tanpa kata. Wajahnya datar menyambut keterkejutan dari sepasang nila yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

_DEG! DEG! DEG! _

Ah. Pertanyaannya dilenyapkan semburat merah yang tahu-tahu menghangatkan pipi. Setelah salah sangka, dan bertemu gebetan di sini telah menjelaskan bagaimana jantungnya berpacu dalam euforia–ketika matanya tenggelam lagi pada cinta yang selalu pertama tanpa mengetahui ujung.

"Ma-maaf, Kyouka. Kupikir Naomi." Salahkan rambut mereka yang persis ketika diurai. Terlebih jarak pandangnya tadi terbilang jauh sehingga mudah terkecoh.

"Atsushi demam? Wajahmu merah sekali." Punggung tangannya menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. Siswa beridentitas lengkap Nakajima Atsushi itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah, sebelum jantungnya hancur oleh detaknya sendiri.

"E ... e ... e-enggak ... kok! Kyouka ... lagi ngapain di sini?" Telunjuk Atsushi saling menempel guna mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mau sebahagia atau meledak sekeras apa pun, mendadak bertemu usai terpisah setengah tahun tetap saja sulit.

"Dazai menyuruhku menunggu di sini, karena Atsushi akan datang."

"Eh? Aku mencarinya untuk mengembalikan cetak geo–" _SREK! _Suara kertas jatuh menginterupsi penjelasannya oleh keheranan. Atsushi mengambil notes tersebut, dan sepasang nila terbelalak mendapati pesan yang ditulis seenak jidat.

_Pake aja bukunya buat ngajarin Kyouka~ Terus, jangan lupa 'jurus pamungkas' nya!_

_-Dazai Osamu-_

Helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya yang mengering. Ternyata untuk momen ini Dazai menitipkan cetak geografinya dengan berdalih, 'tugas kemarin ketinggalan'. Padahal jika diingat-ingat, Pak Nikolai tidak memberi mandat semacam itu, dan mereka beda kelas omong-omong.

Atsushi merasa bahagia atas kebodohannya yang mau-mau saja dikibuli Dazai. Sekali ini saja, menjadi si polos yang mudah diperdaya tidak melulu merugikan.

"Bagian mana yang enggak Kyouka paham?" Kursi di sampingnya Atsushi bawa ke depan meja. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan membuat si pemuda perak kian canggung.

"Iklim Schmidt-Ferguson." Latihan soal diberikan pada Atsushi yang sejenak menimbang-nimbang. Untungnya model soal ini baru dijelaskan kemarin.

"Pertama-tama Kyouka tahu rumus mencari iklimnya apa?" Gelengan diberi sebagai jawaban. Atsushi menulis rumus yang dimaksud di bawah soal.

"Rumus mencarinya adalah bulan kering dibagi bulan basah dikali seratus persen. Tetapi, karena di soalnya ada tabel, Kyouka harus tahu dulu cara membedakannya."

"Caranya bagaimana?" Mendadak Kyouka memajukan kepala. Napas mereka terang-terangan beradu membuat jantung Atsushi tercubit akan keimutannya.

"B-bulan ... bulan kering kurang dari enam puluh. Kalau bulan basah ... _lebih dari ... seratus_." Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri dengan suara yang mengecil akhir. Keseriusan Kyouka menjadi-jadi sampai perutnya menyentuh meja, dan napas Atsushi kian terdesak.

"Lebih dari berapa?"

"Se ... sera ... tus ..." Kedua tangan Atsushi dinaikkan menutup wajah. Sela-sela jari menjadi batas sekaligus penghubung, antar samudra dan nila yang membentuk benang merah kecil untuk menjembatani rasa.

"Lalu yang tujuh puluh?"

"Itu ... bulan lembap. Tidak masuk dalam rumus."

"Berarti sudah bisa dihitung?" Perlahan-lahan Kyouka menarik tubuhnya. Jarak mereka berangsur normal, dan pandangan Atsushi kembali fokus pada satu titik.

"Y-ya. Tinggal Kyouka hitung jumlah bulan basah dan keringnya. Jangan lupa dikali seratus persen."

Ketika hening mampir, dan guratan pensil mengalun lembut di tengah mereka, saat itulah keseriusan Kyouka berbicara dengan caranya sendiri. Atsushi betah sampai menopang dagu, dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Tersenyum menontoni tulisan mungil yang diam-diam, ia bahasakan dengan cinta melalui sunyi paling rahasia.

Sementara di seberang meja, Kyouka tidak betul-betul larut dalam sibuk. Cara Atsushi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan lembut, penuh rasa, dan menjaga fokus, diam-diam pula dibahasakan dengan cinta oleh sepasang biru samudra-nya. Pensil sengaja bergerak lambat untuk memenjarakan waktu yang ia harap, tidak cepat-cepat pamit.

"Kyouka tahu?" Semenjak Atsushi menemui caranya mencintai Kyouka, ia berhenti meragu barang sedetik. Tatapan mereka bertemu dalam kedekatan yang lebih rileks, dan menjadi tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya meletakkan pensil di meja. Lembar soal disodorkan pada Atsushi yang mengangguk mantap, sekaligus mengacungkan jempol atas pekerjaan Kyouka.

"Hasilnya satu persen. Berarti masuk ke tipe iklim D, sedang."

"Tipe iklim?" Untuk menjawab Kyouka penjelasannya telah ditulis pada kertas soal. Gadis enam belas tahun itu mengangguk-angguk memahami maksud yang diselipkan.

"Terus yang Atsushi tadi bilang, memangnya soal apa?"

"Mempelajari materi ini membuatku teringat akan sesuatu yang sudah lama. Hampir setengah tahun kupendam, karena kita tidak lagi sekelas."

"Ceritakan saja. Aku pasti mendengarkan."

"Bagiku, mau bulan kering atau basah iklim cintaku pasti selalu mencapai tipe D. Kyouka tahu kenapa tidak sampai H?" Kertas soalnya dilihat lagi untuk memahami kalimat Atsushi. Menurut Schmidt-Ferguson, tipe iklim D adalah 'sedang', sementara H berarti 'sangat kering'.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku ingin mencintai Kyouka dengan sedang-sedang saja, tetapi konsisten dalam dua belas bulan."

_BRAKKK!_

Kursi yang Kyouka duduki terjungkal ikut terkejut. Merah bersemi elok menyelimuti putih di sepasang pipi yang sepenuhnya tenggelam, menuju senja paling warna tanpa langitnya tahu, cara meloloskan diri dari keindahan tersebut.

"A-Atsushi!"

"I-iya?!" Spontan Atsushi turut berdiri. Kursinya ikut terjungkal gara-gara dikejutkan oleh tindakan sang pemuda.

"Di ... di luar itu padat ... ma-maukah kamu transmigrasi ke hatiku?!" Entah bermaksud apa Kyouka justru membungkukkan badan. Atsushi juga mengikuti akibat tertular salah tingkah sang gadis.

"Te-te ... te ... tentu saja aku mau! Meskipun kita tidak bertemu setengah tahun, cintaku seperti siklus air yang akan selalu diperbaharui!"

Kesunyian kelas memperkeras suara mereka hingga berkali lipat. Kini selain merah, biru dan jingga di langit-langit hati, keduanya memutuskan diam untuk memperdengarkan lagu masing-masing.

Lagu yang sekali tercipta, namun berputar di antara 'selalu' dan 'saling' tanpa akhir.

Tamat.

Omake:

Hanya asyik berdua tidak menyadarkan mereka, bahwa Yosano dan Dazai bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas. _Handycam_ di tangan Dazai telah menyala sejak Atsushi masuk kelas sampai mengakui perasaan.

"Rencana kita sukses~ Gombal buatanku keren, bukan?" Mereka tos sebagai perayaan awal. Usai ditagih PJ alias pajak jadian, keduanya bisa makan kenyang di warung bakso Mamang Tachihara.

"Ya. Boleh juga. Meski punyaku tidak kalah keren."

"Setelah transmigrasi, aku ingin mencintai Yosano seperti rotasi bumi. Terus berputar selama tata surya hidup, dan inti buminya hanyalah kamu~" Belum puas menontoni mereka, Dazai turut menggombal yang Yosano tanggapi dengan senyum menggoda. Balasan sudah dipersiapkannya untuk permainan ini.

"Meski cintaku adalah iklim tipe D yang sedang-sedang saja, tetapi cintaku tidak terbagi dalam garis Weber maupun Wallace, khusus untukmu seorang."

Siapa sangka kebahagiaan sahabat mereka bersifat menular.

Tamat.

A/N: Sebenernya ide ini mau dipake buat challenge "lembar buku pelajaran". tapi ga tau juga kapan munculnya jadi ya ... pake ajalah buat fic ini. aku rada bingung mau bikin apa soalnya, dan atsushi yang ngegombal di sini rada aneh ya? wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, sekedar lewat, fav/follow atau review. ku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dan enggak sampai jumpa di day 3, aku yakin bakal telat sehari hehehe~


	3. Nastar

**Nastar**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, soukoku nyelip, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "AtsuKyou week 2019" di tumblr.  
**

* * *

**Day 3: Job AU/Atsushi Birthday  
**

* * *

Terhitung tiga hari semenjak kepindahan keluarga Nakajima ke kompleks 'Stray Dogs'. Kalender menunjukkan '6 Mei' di Senin yang cerah ini sebagai hari pertama puasa. Blok H yang mereka tinggali tampak sepi, tanpa anak-anak bermain di halaman depan yang biasa Atsushi tonton lewat jendela–adalah putra tunggal dari Nakajima, dan bocah sebelas tahun itu tengah asyik menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

"Atsushi! Mama boleh minta tolong?"

"Iya, Ma. Bentar!" Televisi langsung dimatikan mendengar panggilan mama dari dapur. Atsushi berlari kecil, dan seloyang kue marmer menyambut pandangannya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kita makan kue?"

"Yang ini untuk keluarga Izumi. Buat kita sudah mama taruh di kulkas." Bola mata nila-nya mengerjap-ngerjap sembari memiringkan kepala. Loyang marmer dan wajah ibu dipandangnya bergiliran, dengan menempelkan ibu jari serta telunjuk di dagu.

"Tolong berikan kuenya ke keluarga Izumi."

"A-apa enggak apa-apa?"

"Tenang aja. Atsushi enggak bakal diculik, kok Alamatnya sudah mama tuliskan juga. Kamu enggak akan tersesat." Rambut perak putranya dielus sayang. Dua hal di atas memang mengerikan, tetapi bertemu orang-orang asing jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Ta-tapi ... aku enggak pernah keluar tiga hari ini."

"Makanya Atsushi sekalian cari teman. Jam segini biasanya pada main bola di lapangan kompleks."

Sebagai anak baik–dan gampang luluh kalau mama memelas, jelas tabu untuk mengecewakan beliau yang menyayanginya. Maka, Atsushi mengangguk pelan membuat senyuman mama melebar. Kue marmer tadi segera dibungkus menggunakan boks putih. Tak ketinggalan juga, selembar kertas diserahkan pada Atsushi sebelum putranya berangkat.

"Aku pasti dapet temen, terus dikenalin ke mama."

"Bagus, bagus. Harus bersemangat. Mama mengandalkanmu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya, sayang."

Kening Atsushi dikecup lembut, dan ia membalasnya dengan mencium tangan mama. Ibu-anak itu melambai-lambai sejenak, sebelum putranya betul-betul meninggalkan rumah. Suasana sepi di luar kompleks membuat Atsushi lebih tenang. Ketakutannya mendadak lenyap yang ditandai senandung riang sepanjang perjalanan.

"Buat apa susah, buat apa susah, susah itu tak ada gunanya~" Lagu ini dulunya tenar sewaktu Atsushi masih tinggal dekat pasar. Odong-odong samping rumah suka menyetelnya, meski dia hanya hafal sedikit.

"Selanjutnya nyanyi apa, ya?" Langit mulai jingga ketika Atsushi mendongakkan kepala. Sayup-sayup pula, teriakan anak-anak bermain sepak bola mulai riuh dari sini.

"Oh iya! Nenek moyangku orang pelaut. Gemar mengarung luas samu-"

Langkah bersemangatnya mendadak kuyu mendapati dua orang preman duduk-duduk di gelondongan. Usia mereka lebih tua, dan sedang merokok ditemani kopi. Mendadak lupa lirik, ketakutan sekaligus ditatap balik, Atsushi memutuskan melawan arah walau bahunya terlanjur ditarik. Intimidasi cowok berambut jingga itu sukses menusuk Atsushi yang membeku di tempat.

"Hoi," panggilnya dengan ekspresi garang membuat Atsushi terisak. Boks kue marmer di genggamannya buru-buru ia peluk agar tidak direbut.

"Me-menjauh! Na ... nanti ... nanti aku ... teriak!"

"Mau teriak apa lo emangnya?"

"T-t-t ... te ... teriak ... minta ... tolong ..."

"Coba balik badan terus teriak. Gue mau denger." Susah payah memberanikan diri Atsushi kian ciut mendapati seringai lebar sang preman. Meski tinggi mereka nyaris sepadan, auranya berbeda 180 derajat.

"To-to ... to ..."

"Apa?"

"_Hiks ... _jangan ganggu ... _hiks_ ... ka-kalo kamu mau kue marmer, na-nanti ... nanti kita buat ... bareng ..."

"Pfftt ... hahaha ... oi, Dazai, cepet kemari. Ini bocah kocak banget." Preman yang satunya lagi menghampiri dengan langkah malas. Wafer cokelat lonjong -yang Atsushi kira rokok, tampak bertengger di giginya tanpa sedikit pun dikunyah.

"Anak baru, ya? Kabarmu keliatannya buruk abis ditakutin sama si cebol," balas preman yang dipanggil Dazai itu. Senyum usilnya dihadiahkan jitakan oleh sang rekan.

"Umur gue dua belas tahun! Masih masa pertumbuhan! Lo enggak usah sombong mentang-mentang lebih tinggi sedikit!"

"Chuuya mau ngajak aku berantem?"

"Bukannya lo sendiri yang mau? Hah?!" Tatapan mereka beradu sengit membuat Atsushi lebih panik dari sebelumnya. Pesan mama terngiang di benak, karena situasi ini benar-benar pas dengan nasihat tersebut.

"Ja-ja ... ja ..."

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Teriakan Atsushi menghentikan mereka yang saling menjauhkan tinju. Masih dengan mata terpejam, bocah SD itu berniat melanjutkan nasihat mama.

"Nanti ... nanti dunia meledak ... kalau kalian ... bertengkar ... kita ... entar ... tinggal ... di ... mana?'

"Pffttt ... dunia meledak katanya. Bener katamu, dia lucu~" Perlahan-lahan Atsushi membuka mata, dan uluran tangan Dazai menyambutnya bersama seulas senyum. Chuuya sampai menepuk punggung Atsushi agar dia berhenti malu-malu.

"Namaku Dazai, dia Chuuya. Kalo kamu?"

"Nakajima ... Atsushi ..." Mereka berjabat tangan sebagai tanda pertemanan. Atsushi pun melakukannya dengan Chuuya, dan senyum si preman jauh lebih bersahabat.

"Omong-omong lo tadi nyanyi lagu 'Nenek Moyangku'?"

"E-eh ... iya ... Kak Chuuya tau?"

"Mau nyanyi bareng? Gue yang main gitar."

Berjaga-jaga biar tidak kena pelotot, Atsushi mengiyakan permintaan Chuuya yang antusias menariknya ke lapangan. Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku kayu, sembari menyaksikan pertandingan bola yang berat sebelah. Ketakutan Atsushi lenyap tatkala gitar mulai mengiringi nyanyian. Pelukan di boks kue marmer juga mengendur, karena ia asyik mengikuti irama yang tak disangka-sangka, begitu merdu membuat nyaman.

"Ternyata enggak semua preman serem." Usai lagunya tiba di penghujung Atsushi berkomentar. Padahal di sinetron erceteih atau indosiaran, preman itu digambarkan bertato, suka merokok, minum-minuman keras sama memalak uang.

"Sayangnya aku bukan preman~ Kalo Chuuya, sih, lagaknya doang begitu tapi pecinta kucing."

"Berisik lo idiot perban!"

"Ssttt ... mulutnya dijaga. Atsushi itu masih polos. Nanti kalo mamanya tau kamu ngomong aneh-aneh ke dia, entar mamanya nangis terus BUMMM! Rumah Atsushi banjir. Chuuya mau tanggung jawab?"

"Be-beneran?" Mata nila Atsushi berkaca-kaca menanggapi penjelasan Dazai. Membayangkan rumahnya banjir, dan televisi di ruang tamu tenggelam jelas bukan hal baik.

Sekarang, siapa coba yang seharusnya jaga mulut? Saat mereka asyik bercengkerama–sementara Chuuya sibuk menenangkan Atsushi, seorang perempuan bertopeng menghampiri ketiganya yang seketika menengok. Dazai dan Chuuya langsung memberi hormat begitupun Atsushi, meski ia sebatas ikut-ikutan sembari mempertanyakan sosok tersebut.

"Yo, Kyouka~ Baru selesai patroli?" Anggukan diberi sebagai jawaban. Telunjuk cewek itu mengarah pada Atsushi bikin yang bersangkutan gelagapan.

"Kalo dibilang anggota baru enggak juga. Belum ditawarin soalnya."

"Kak Dazai ngerti?" Dia tidak bicara, lho, padahal. Chuuya bahkan menggidikkan bahu ketika Atsushi bertanya-tanya kepadanya.

"Jelas~ Maunya bos pasti aku ngerti."

"Oi, Dazai. Kita harus ke masjid sekarang. Entar Ustad Kunikida nyariin."

"Heee ...! Males ah. Anggap aja aku ikut bareng kamu~" Cewek yang dipanggil Kyouka menggeleng cepat pada Dazai. Remaja serba cokelat itu menghela napas, dan langsung menyusul Chuuya yang sudah di berdiri di gerbang depan.

"Emangnya ada apa?"

"Kemarin Chuuya gelut sama anak santri Ustad Kunikida. Tapi aku disuruh bersih-bersih juga, parah banget emang."

"Lo ngebuang kelereng si bocah sampe ke selokan di depan Pak Ustad! Gimana kagak mampus coba?!" Jelas tidak mengherankan. Sekarang Atsushi jadi tahu, kalau bertemu Ustad Kunikida harus hati-hati supaya tidak dihukum membersihkan masjid.

"Oh iya! Kami titip Kyouka ke kamu~ Ajak dia maen aja atau anter pulang."

"Ehhh?! Tunggu, Kak Dazai!"

Terlambat. Mereka sudah pergi sebelum Atsushi bisa menyusul. Kyouka langsung menggenggam tangan bocah sepantarannya itu tanpa permisi. Atsushi yang terkaget-kaget hanya bisa mengekori di belakang, karena pertanyaannya selalu terabaikan. Angin mulai dingin ketika langit di atas sana memudarkan jingga. Mendung perlahan terbit, bertepatan dengan tibanya mereka di pinggir sungai di luar kompleks perumahan 'Stray Dogs'.

"Kita ... ngapain ... ke sini?" tanya Atsushi dengan napas terengah-engah. Boks kue marmernya diletakkan di samping, sementara ia duduk menemani Kyouka.

Air di tangannya diperlihatkan pada Atsushi yang mengangguk paham. Menilik sungai tersebut cukup jernih, ia turut minum guna mengurangi lelah. Kesegaran yang membasahi kerongkongan disambung dengan menidurkan tubuh pada rerumputan, dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi membelai kulit. Semua akan lebih lengkap apabila senja belum pamit ditambah udara menghangat.

"Larimu cepet banget! Aku sampe kaget."

"U-uhm ... aku juga kaget kamu bisa mengikuti."

"Salam kenal. Namaku Nakajima Atsushi. Kamu?"

"Izumi Kyouka." Mendengar nama 'Izumi' rasanya familier. Tetapi, Atsushi lupa bahkan menelantarkan boks kue marmer di samping. Pertanyaan di kepalanya sudah membeludak memaksa dikeluarkan.

"Kak Dazai dan Chuuya itu temen Kyouka?"

"Kami teman satu sekolah. Mereka kelas enam." Beda setahun ternyata. Berarti dibandingkan preman, mereka lebih seperti anak badung yang hobi mengganggu.

"Emangnya kalian sekolah di mana? Aku di SD Negeri Satu." Mata biru dongker Kyouka mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk pada Atsushi yang masih mencerna maksudnya.

"Ki-kita satu sekolah?!"

"Atsushi kelas berapa?"

"Kelas lima B. Aku baru pindah tiga hari lalu."

"Aku di kelas lima A. Minggu depan ayo main bareng!" Antusiasme sama-sama mereka tunjukkan lewat anggukan. Mengantar boks kue marmer ke keluarga Izumi ternyata-

Ah, iya! Boks kue marmer! Atsushi langsung bangkit dengan banjir keringat dingin. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, mama pasti khawatir karena anaknya belum balik-balik, atau mengira Atsushi diculik sampai menghubungi polisi. Namun, langkahnya dicegat Kyouka yang mengajak dia berlindung di bawah pohon apel. Hujan langsung deras membuat Atsushi tercengang ketika menontoni.

"Keren! Kyouka bisa ngeramal cuaca?!" Macam beem ... beem ... apalah itu! Atsushi lupa karena namanya terlalu panjang, dan siaran mereka membosankan walau mama bilang penting.

"Hanya firasat. Dazai sering melakukannya kalau kami main ke sini."

"Jadi kamu belajar ngeramal cuaca dari Kak Dazai?!" Ketertarikan Atsushi pada hal semacam itu membuat Kyouka tertawa kecil. Melihatnya begitu jelas membingungkan, walau keheranan Atsushi tidak digubris.

"Kenapa Atsushi tiba-tiba berdiri tadi?"

"Oh, itu. Aku mau nganter kue ini ke keluarga Izumi." Kedua tangan Kyouka diulurkan pada Atsushi yang menolaknya. Dia tahu niat sang teman baik untuk bantu mengantarkan. Tetapi, sudah jelas Atsushi harus bertanggung jawab atas permintaan ibu.

"Namaku Izumi Kyouka."

"Iya. Aku inget, kok, namamu Kyouka."

"Izumi."

"Setelah hujannya reda akan kuantarkan sendiri. Kyouka enggak perlu repot-repot membantu."

"Margaku Izumi."

"Aku emang mau mengantarkannya ke keluarga Izumi, dan namamu Izumi Kyo–"

Boks kue marmer dan wajah Kyouka dipandang bergantian. Tanpa melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, Atsushi langsung menyerahkan lantas membelakangi Kyouka. Bocah perak itu bahkan meringkung, saking enggannya membalas tatapan Kyouka yang bertanya-tanya–apa Atsushi mendadak sakit perut atau kelaparan sampai mencari cacing?

"Demam?" tanya Kyouka ikut meringkuk. Atsushi langsung menjauh saat bahu mereka bersinggungan.

"Kamu lapar?" Belum ada respons. Atsushi bahkan tidak menyentuh cacing yang menggeliat lucu untuk menggoda pemangsa.

"Perutmu sa–", "A-aku ... ma-maaf buat yang tadi!" Wajahnya merah padam akibat malu, dan Atsushi pikir pemandangan ini memalukan sehingga ia menyembunyikannya dari Kyouka.

"Untukmu." Bahu temannya itu dicolek pelan. Atsushi sedikit melirik mendapati dua buah nastar di sapu tangan Kyouka.

"Kyouka enggak mau?"

"Belum waktunya berbuka. Atsushi makan saja." Meskipun ragu-ragu ia tetap mengambil sepotong dan menggigit kecil. Asam nanas berpadu lembut adonan mengejutkan lidah Atsushi yang langsung melahapnya, lantas kecewa karena lenyap begitu saja.

"Enak?"

"Enak, kok ..."

Mereka terlindungi, tetapi hujan yang lain turun membasahi mata Atsushi. Ingusnya pun naik-turun membuat Kyouka tertawa kecil lagi, dan mengelus rambut peraknya agar Atsushi berhenti menangis.

"Nanti mau berbuka di rumahku? Chuuya dan Dazai juga ikut."

Anggukan Atsushi melanjutkan hening di tengah mereka sampai hujan reda.

Tamat.

A/N: YEY ATSUSHI SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNNN! Anggap aja ya nastar dari kyouka itu kado, oke? OKE! ini mah maaf banget dah, aku salah baca ternyata WKWKW. padahal udah bener mau bikin bakery!AU aja, tapi malah jadi childhood. pengen ganti ide ini tapi sayang, jadi ... yasudah anggap aja atsushi ultah oke? (meski ga ada nyambung2nya sama cerita ultah)

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav/follow. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	4. Crepes Raksasa Cokelat

**Crepes Raksasa Cokelat**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje (apalagi percakapannya), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "AtsuKyou week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 4: Crepes/Soulmate!AU**

* * *

Siang hari di waktu guru rapat adalah kebahagiaan bagi para murid yang dipulangkan cepat. Dengan berangkai-rangkai ekspektasi yang hendak diwujudkan, mereka memanjakan diri dalam masa muda yang hanya sekali. Mau mal, _game center_, lestoran cepat saji atau menikmati gim di rumah, semua memiliki nilai tersendiri dan sayang, apabila terlewatkan begitu saja.

Kesenangan masa muda memang aneka ragamnya. Namun, hal paling berkesan di sepanjang seragam pelaut SMA tentu saja memiliki pacar–sulit dipungkiri bahwa jiwa remaja adalah petualang liar, dengan seribu jenis cara untuk meraih esok menggunakan tinju sendiri, dan memuaskan hari bersama rangkulan para sahabat.

"Jadiii~ Atsushi-_kun_ mau ke mana setelah ini?" Sohibnya menggoda merah menyala di pipi sang pemuda perak. Dengan telunjuk ramping yang menggemaskan, ia menggaruk dagu akibat salah tingkah.

"Dazai-_san_ pasti tahu ..."

"Enggak, tuh~ Kasih tahu, dong." Cowok yang dipanggil Dazai kian parah memperagakan keisengannya. Kini selain ekspresi, telunjuknya ikut meledek dengan mencolek pipi Atsushi.

"Ah, ya, itu ... bu-bukannya sudah je–", "Atsushi-_kun_!" Kala malaikat penolong segera tiba, dadanya dielus lega menandakan Atsushi terlepas dari si iblis cokelat–merujuk pada kelakuan Dazai yang sebelas-dua belas dengan makhluk halus itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, Dazai-san."

"Tentu. Nikmati waktu kalian~ Aku menunggu ceritamu besok." Punggung jangkungnya boleh jadi lenyap dari pandang. Namun, kecurigaan si gadis belumlah tuntas membuat Atsushi bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang salah, Kyouka-_chan_?"

"Apa dia melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu?"

"Tidak, kok. Dazai-_san_ memang begitu orangnya."

"Aku cemburu." Eh? Atsushi mengerjap-ngerjap mendapati pengakuan tersebut. Kyouka mengangguk cepat sewaktu telunjuk sang pemuda mengarah pada punggung yang lama menghilang.

"Kami sesama cowok. Mana mungkin pacaran."

"Tetapi di komik yang Yosano-_san_ baca sesama cowok saling jatuh cinta, dan mereka ci–" Sejenak Atsushi mengunci bibir Kyouka dengan telunjuknya. Ia menggeleng agar rekayasa itu dihentikan saja.

"Ci–" Telunjuk Atsushi yang semula terangkat menghalanginya lagi agar berhenti. Semua jadi melenceng gara-gara imajinasi fujoshi terlalu liar mendalami akal.

"Daripada membahas itu, Kyouka-_chan_ mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"_Crepes_! Aku mau makan itu!"

"Di tempat yang biasa, ya. Ayo pergi."

Antusiasme Kyouka tampak dari anggukannya yang meloloskan napas lega dari paru-paru Atsushi–begini jelas lebih baik, dan besok Yosano harus diberitahu agar tidak mencekoki aneh-aneh.

Tempat yang Atsushi maksud adalah kedai serba lengkap dekat sekolah mereka. Selalu ramai dari pulang sekolah hingga malam, dan penjualnya yang merupakan tiga bersaudara itu selalu kompak dengan kaus putih bergambar Hatsune Miku. Membutuhkan lima belas menit untuk tiba dengan berjalan kaki. Sementara baik Kyouka maupun Atsushi hanya terdiam, sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang.

"Bagaimana ulangan matematikamu?" Deru kendaraan yang semula melatari Atsushi ganti dengan pertanyaannya. Jarak mereka juga lebih dekat dibandingkan sebelum berangkat.

"Pasti tuntas. Atsushi-kun sudah mengajariku dengan sabar." Mata biru dongker Kyouka berbinar-binar menampakkan kepercayaan diri. Atsushi justru tertawa kikuk mengingat belajar kelompok mereka yang katakanlah ... sangat kacau.

"Kalau tuntas ayahmu akan membelikan ponsel terbaru, ya?"

"Hm! Setelah ini kita beli gantungan kelinci, _casing_ dan kaca anti gores."

"Nanti ... kutelepon boleh?" Percakapan-percakapan imajiner memenuhi angannya dengan warna-warni taman bunga. Atsushi bahkan langsung memerah walau semua baru rancangan saja.

"Tentu. Kita bisa kirim stiker yang lucu-lucu juga."

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak komik online yang menarik. Kyouka-_chan_ tahu soal _mim_?"

"Yosano-_san_ pernah memperlihatkannya beberapa kali. Kalau tidak salah ada pertanyaan, 'jelaskan mengapa sudut OTP sembilan puluh derajat'. Lalu jawabannya karena OTP-ku selalu benar, dan tidak pernah lurus."

"Tidak pernah lurus?" Mereka saling melempar tatapan heran. Dari semua _mim_ yang pernah Dazai perlihatkan, milik Yosano paling aneh sekaligus bikin penasaran.

"Menurut Atsushi-_kun_ apa jalannya mundur?"

"Mungkin arah pulang OTP-ku ini belok-belok. Atau jangan-jangan dia berada di jalan yang salah?!" Keheranan di ekspresi mereka digantikan bayang-bayang gelap dengan nuansa horor. Atsushi geleng-geleng panik membayangkan Dazai dan dua tanduk iblis di kepala.

"Besok akan kuminta fotonya ke Yosano-_san_."

"Kita harus menyelamatkan OTP-ku supaya tidak terpengaruh kesesatan milik Dazai-_san_. Mungkin Kunikida-_sensei_ tahu sesuatu." Adalah guru matematika mereka yang maha galak dan benar, tetapi mendadak idiot kalau diisengi Dazai.

Abaikan soal misi absurd mereka. Kini dibandingkan penyelamatan OTP dari ketidaklurusan atau apalah itu, Atsushi lebih ciut karena antrean yang membeludak. Selain murid-murid sekolah, pejalan kaki juga tidak mau ketinggalan mencicipi _crepes_ raksasa cokelat yang separuh harga. Tanpa mengindahkan keramaian tersebut Kyouka langsung menerjang disusul Atsushi yang suka atau benci, tahu bahwa menghentikannya adalah kemustahilan.

"Antreannya benar-benar panjang." Kedai legendaris memang beda. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Atsushi bisa mendengar lagu 'berat rotasi' yang tren di kalangan remaja cowok.

"Kita pasti dapat."

"Jika Kyouka-_chan_ seyakin itu kurasa bisa." Meski antreannya agak mengkhawatirkan. Giliran mereka masih dua puluh orang lagi, dan stok crepes raksasa cokelat hanya lima puluh.

"Selama kita bersama pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Entah bagaimana Atsushi terkejut. Kelembutan Kyouka membalasnya dengan seulas senyum yang membangkitkan nostalgia.

"Atsushi-_kun_ ingat saat aku menjadi murid pindahan setahun lalu? Kupikir, memiliki teman di sini akan sulit seperti di sekolahku dulu. Tetapi, Atsushi-kun langsung mendatangiku dan mengajak berteman."

"Saat aku menerima uluran tanganmu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekaligus bebas. Kita pun menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, lalu menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Sekarang Kyouka-_chan_ bahagia?" Retroik memang. Namun, Atsushi ingin mendengar secara langsung. Mengetahui bagaimana cara Kyouka tersenyum dengan menjawabnya yang kerap kali, mempertanyakan diri sendiri.

"Ya. Aku selalu bahagia semenjak bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih, Atsushi-_kun_."

Obrolan yang menghangatkan hati itu membuat mereka tahu-tahu berdiri di depan kedai. Sewaktu Kyouka memesan dua crepes raksasa cokelat, kekecewaannya sedikit terpancar karena stok tinggal satu. Meski sempat berdebat soal memesan atau tidak, Atsushi berhasil meyakinkanya untuk menikmati promo tersebut. Mereka pun mengambil tempat di seberang jalan yang berdekatan dengan taman kota.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Kyouka-_chan_. Untungnya dapat satu." _Milkshake_ vanila juga enak. Antrean mereka tidak sia-sia, dan seharusnya Kyouka makan dengan lahap.

"Kyouka-_chan_?"

"Mereka sedang apa di seberang?" tanya Kyouka polos menunjuk bangku di seberang jalan. Atsushi turut memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang menurutnya biasa saja.

"Makan _crepes_." Lalu kenapa? Sepasang nila Atsushi kini melontarkan keherannya pada mata Kyouka yang masih fokus menontoni.

"Wajah mereka ditutup _crepes_. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin malu karena kita ketahuan melihat me–" Padam sudah putih di wajahnya oleh merah yang bersemburat malu. Kemungkinan sinting itu mendadak hadir, dan mengejutkan Atsushi yang terlonjak.

"Kamu demam?"

"A-aku ... mereka ... ki-kita jangan melihat terus atau–" Crepes raksasa cokelat disodorkan pada Atsushi yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Krimnya bahkan mengenai hidung saking terlalu penuh.

"Kita makan berdua. Aku yang hitung."

"E-eh tu-tunggu. A–", "Satu ..." Perlahan tetapi pasti Kyouka mendekatkan bibirnya. Atsushi masih panik sehingga celingak-celinguk guna menenangkan pikiran.

"Ini se–", "Dua ..." Sekarang mulut Kyouka terbuka menampakkan gigi-gigi putih yang berderet rapi. Masih setia dengan keheranan bercampur ketidaksiapannya, Atsushi terus menengok kiri-kanan macam pemanasan di jam olahraga.

"Tiga."

_"Eh? EH?! Langsung nih?!_" Jeda yang hilang berhenti Atsushi pertanyakan. Dengan mata terpejam entah mengarah ke mana, wajahnya justru tenggelam di lautan krim cokelat, dan menimpa pisang rebus utuh yang tidak tergigit barang sejengkal.

"Mukamu ... belepotan ..." Ah. Kyouka yang menahan tawa begitu menggemaskan. Keduanya mengeluarkan sapu tangan berbarengan, dan saling mengelap wajah tanpa disadari.

"Kyouka-_chan_ ... duluan saja ..." Buru-buru Atsushi menarik sapu tangannya sebelum gagap. Kyouka juga melakukan hal serupa, bahkan mereka sama-sama membuang wajah ke samping.

"Atsushi-_kun_ duluan juga boleh, kok ..."

"Bo-boleh aku pegang _crepes_-nya?" Tanpa kata raksasa cokelat gemuk itu diserahkan. Atsushi sengaja mempersempit jarak duduk mereka, dan meletakkan crepes tersebut di depan wajah.

_CUP!_

Kecupan rasa cokelat mendarat di pipi Kyouka yang ditaburi gula-gula mungil. Mereka sudah sama-sama manis, dan siap dipetik sebagai sepasang kebahagiaan yang membuncah di merah senja. Keduanya saling menukar cinta bermandikan hangat kicau burung lewat pertemuan dua pasang iris. Panas oleh kalimat 'suatu hari nanti' di mana waktu lebih matang, dan kasih mereka kian sengit.

"Itu ... yang mereka lakukan tadi." Ciuman ternyata. Pantas Atsushi aneh sejak membahas pasangan barusan.

"Biar adil bagaimana kalau saling membersihkan saja?" Tawaran Kyouka dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Sapu tangan mereka sama-sama mengelap wajah dari noda cokelat yang membandel.

Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, dan menghabiskan crepes tersebut penuh cinta.

Tamat.

A/N: HUAHAHA GILAA GAJE YAK. tadinya mau bikin atsushi sama kyouka ciuman di bibir, tapi kok ... menurutku aneh ya? makanya di pipi aja hehehe. dan maaf banget soal percakapannya yang katakanlah, gblk parah WKWKW. soal mim di fic ini emang beneran ada kok, dan fotonya ku save makanya bisa kupake di sini~

Oke thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Vira: aaaaa MAKASIH BANGET YA UDAH REVIEW DI 3 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS, AKU TERHARU ASLI PAS BACA. omong2 soal kyouka di chapter pertama, dia enggak diapa2in kok sama dazai, cuma ya ... kesel aja sama tingkah si dazai yang ngomongin atsushi melulu tapi di satu sisi ngomongin cewek juga. terus soal itu ... KYOUKA MATI BTW HEHEHE.

Nanti kamu bikin gombalan anak bahasa~ aku tunggu yang bahasa prancis loh /heh. dan karena lagi puasa tolong culiknyan nanti aja tunggu puasa udahan wkwkw, ku juga gemes ehhh. dazai ama chuuya mah udah kagak ketolong, terus atsushi lucu jadinya mau diisengin terus ama mereka, HEHEHE. aku paling suka yg atsushi enggak ngeh2, bolotnya keliatan sekali :(

ButterPeanut: Hai lagi~ omong2 ficmu masih kutunggu. iya ku juga seneng kok pas bikin chapter pertamanya, sesuai ekspektasi soalnya, dan itu kali pertama aku bikin AtsuKyou, jadilah berkesan banget :D lalu soal perasaanmu itu ... UNTUNGLAH KALO SAMPE. soalnya itu yang mau aku bikin (sedih campur bahagia). Thx yak udah mampir~ moga kamu suka sama chapter2 selanjutnya (meski pada gaje sih)


	5. With My Love, Peace and Holy

**With My Love, Peace and Holy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "AtsuKyou week 2019" di Tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 5: Royalty!AU/Spring**

* * *

Nun jauh di barat daya dengan biru lautnya, padi emas dan apel merah manis di kebun selatan. Berdirilah Kerajaan Stray Dogs yang merdeka 32 tahun lamanya, di bawah kepemimpinan Fukuzawa Yukichi selaku raja ketiga. Negeri yang dijuluki 'tanah terjanji' itu merupakan pengekspor beras sekaligus ikan terbesar di era-nya. Sangat makmur dalam ekonomi, sejahtera di sosial, bahkan terbilang maju mengenai peradaban budaya.

Namun, ketiga aspek itu bukanlah daya tarik utama, melainkan akses para wanita untuk menjadi kesatria yang identik dengan pria. Meski kebijakan tersebut sempat terombang-ambing dalam perdebatan panas, Raja Fukuzawa mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat Yosano Akihiko sebagai kesatria wanita pertama tiga tahun lalu. Lantas, bidang kemiliteran itu perlahan diminati sampai akhirnya, mengawali legenda baru di tanah terjanji ini.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Suara zirah besi memenuhi lorong kerjaan yang sepi senyap. Langkah kesatria wanita itu hendak mendekati pintu jati berukir naga emas, yang dijaga dua prajurit terbaik kebanggaan raja.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Kesatria Izumi Kyouka!" seru mereka serempak dibarengi memberi hormat. Kesatria muda itu membalas dengan cara serupa, dan salah seorangnya membuka pintu setinggi delapan meter.

"Pangeran Atsushi telah menunggu di dalam."

Kepalanya ditundukkan sejenak tanda berterima kasih. Ranjang _single bed _raksasa berhiaskan tirai ungu polos, dan ukiran bunga lily di tiang jatinya menyambut sepasang biru dongker yang tertutup helm. Izumi Kyouka spontan berlutut menggunakan sebelah kaki, sementara tangan kanannya disejajarkan dengan jantung sebagai penghormatan terhadap Pangeran Atsushi.

"Sebelumnya maaf telah mengganggu istirahat Anda, Atsushi-_sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouka-_san_. Kamu boleh melepas helm-mu saat kita bersama." Tanpa membantah perintah–atau lebih tepatnya permintaan itu Kyouka langsung menurut. Rambut ungu lembayungnya yang dikuncir kuda tampak lepek oleh keringat.

"Lapor! Saya sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian sekelompok bandit yang memporak-porandakan pasar lima hari lalu, dan menghabisi semuanya bersama Yosano Akihiko-_san_."

"Bos mereka pasti kuat. Wajahmu sampai terluka." Kekhawatiran tersiratnya membuat Atsushi ikut berlutut. Sapu tangan katun ia keluarkan dari saku celana, untuk membersihkan darah kering di pipi kanan Kyouka.

"Anda tidak perlu berlutut untuk itu. Tolong berdirilah lagi."

"Duduklah di kursi. Akan kuambilkan P3K untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Atsushi-_sama_. Saya hanya tergores, dan–", "Anggap saja ... ini bentuk terima kasihku padamu. Kalau seperti itu boleh?" Telunjuk rampingnya menggaruk dagu untuk menutupi rasa gugup. Atsushi harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Kyouka yang sejurus kemudian, menghela napas berat.

"Saya terima kali ini saja."

Selain memporak-porandakan pasar, mencuri ikan, dan mengeroyok warga sipil, pangeran yang memintanya singgah dengan tersenyum juga digolongkan kejahatan ringan–Kyouka tahu menolak itu bodoh, apabila Pangeran Atsushi menunjukkan gelagat pribadi. Kotak P3K diletakkan di atas meja rias, sementara tangannya lihai mengobati luka sekaligus melepas zirah di bagian tangan.

"Seharusnya kamu minta diobati Naomi-san sebelum melapor." Luka bekas anak panah di bahu kiri Kyouka kembali merembes membasahi kain usang yang membebatnya. Kapas baru Atsushi keluarkan dari kotak, dan menuangkan kembali obat merah di gumpalan putihnya.

"Laporan ini penting. Mana mungkin saya menundanya."

"Aku bisa menunggu, kok."

"Membuat Anda menunggu adalah kelancangan terbesar. Saya tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

"Tetapi melihatmu menahan luka juga membuatku khawatir. Kamu tidak perlu sekaku ini, Kyouka-_san_. Kita telah lama mengenal, bukan?"

Usia mereka empat belas sewaktu Kyouka berlatih di lapangan, dan Atsushi curi-curi menyaksikannya bersama Osamu–kakak sulung kesayangan Ratu Ougai, walau hubungan mereka buruk. Setelah tertangkap basah oleh Kunikida Doppo–guru sepuh di istana, keduanya dihukum berlutut sementara beliau berceramah. Kira-kira satu jam lebih untuk mengajari ulang tata krama, mengenai pentingnya tepat waktu serta janji.

Saat Atsushi menengok lagi ke lapangan, dan Kyouka kebetulan menemui pandangannya, pangeran lugu itu mengacungkan jempol pada sang calon kesatria. Tersenyum lebar seakan bilang, 'permainan pedangmu sangat keren', lantas diakhiri dengan Kunikida menjitak kepala peraknya.

"Meskipun begitu Atsushi-_sama_ adalah pangeran, dan saya telah bersumpah menjadi kesatria pribadimu tiga tahun lalu."

"Di luar semua itu kita adalah teman. _Otou_-_sama_ juga tidak keberatan."

"Fukuzawa-_sama_ sudah sangat baik pada saya dan keluarga, dengan membantu biaya berobat _Okaa-san_. Menghormati Atsushi-sama adalah kewajiban sekaligus bentuk balas budiku, karena sampai kapan pun utang ini mustahil terbayarkan."

"Soal itu kita impas. Aku juga berutang nyawa padamu sangat banyak."

"Sekali lagi, itu kewajiban saya. Anda tidak per–" Bantahan Kyouka terputus dengan telunjuk yang menempeli bibirnya. Kini Atsushi berkacak pinggang, dan sedikit sebal sehingga cemberut.

"Berhentilah keras kepala. Aku meminta izin untuk melepas zirah pada kakimu, boleh?"

"Tidak perlu. Saya akan me–"

Lagi dan lagi, skakmat untuk Kyouka yang kembali terbungkam. Atsushi melepas sendiri zirah di kedua kaki itu. Berlutut untuk memberikan antiseptik, mengoleskan obat merah, terakhir melilitkan perban secara bergantian. Punggung tangannya mengusap peluh usai pertolongan pertama diberikan. Setelah ini, Kyouka tinggal ke Suster Naomi agar luka di lutut kirinya ditangani lebih lanjut.

"Lukamu benar-benar banyak," komentar Atsushi kembali duduk di kursi. Nila sang pangeran kian pekat dalam warna-warni yang muram, dan kecemasan itu mempergundah pandang yang selalu menaungi cahaya.

"Terluka adalah hal biasa bagi kesatria. Apa lagi saya berkewajiban melindungi Anda serta negara."

"Tetap saja Kyouka-_san_ itu wanita. Harus lebih memperhatikan diri sendiri. Jangan terlalu cuek. Kalau kamu ceroboh terus meninggal, orang tuamu pasti sedih begitupun anak-anak di panti."

"Termasuk Atsushi-_sama_?"

"Ya. Aku juga pasti sedih bahkan menangis." Risiko itu melampaui rupa-rupa kehancuran yang menanti kejatuhannya terpeluk keputusasaan. Atsushi enggan ditinggalkan (lagi), karena ia kehabisan cara untuk membenci dirinya.

"Lalu ..." _GREP! _Spontanitas Kyouka yang menggenggam Atsushi sama-sama mengejutkan mereka. Namun, mundur bukanlah pilihan atau pegangannya meruntuh sebelum kesenduan itu Kyouka tangkap.

"Saya harus bagaimana agar Anda percaya padaku?"

Apakah ekspektasi, egoisme atau gabungan keduanya? Jawaban manakah yang Atsushi inginkan untuk meneduhkan resah yang memayungi retak dunianya? Ia tidak tahu selain terus dikhianati pencarian. Selalu berhenti baik-baik saja, ketika kalimat-kalimat itu mendatanginya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Soal itu ..."

"Ada banyak kesatria wanita yang lukanya lebih parah. Cepat atau lambat, mereka bisa meninggalkan Atsushi-sama juga. Tetapi, kenapa Anda lebih peduli pada saya?"

"Tentu aku khawatir pada mereka juga. Tetapi ..." Sejenak kasmaran bernyanyi merdu di tengah rajutan hening mereka. Merah samar-samar menghapus pucatnya sendu, yang semula mewarnai sepasang pipi Atsushi.

"Tetapi?"

"Bagiku ... tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Meskipun di luar sana banyak kesatria wanita, tetapi Kyouka-_san_ hanya satu dan kamu ... sangat berharga untukku."

"Dari dua puluh anak yang latihan, gerakan pedangmu berbeda dengan mereka. Tebasan Kyouka-_san_ begitu tegas, bersemangat, dan kamu tidak pernah melupakan rasa sakit itu, jika suatu hari nanti melawan musuh dengan senjata sungguhan."

"Meskipun banyak yang bilang Kyouka-_san_ naif dengan permainan pedangmu. Menurutku itu sangat keren karena bagiku, kamu tahu cara melindungi."

"Terlebih jika bukan Kyouka-_san_ yang menemaniku saat itu, aku mungkin sudah benar-benar hancur."

_DEG!_

Ingatan tersebut pulang ke masa kini untuk mengatapi mereka dengan sepenggal kilas balik–sebuah cerita di mana lagunya menangisi darah, menjeritkan malam di sepasang mata yang terpejam, dan segaris peluk kala tangan itu melingkari kekosongan yang gagal mengembalikan kepergian. Atsushi di sana bersama ketidakberdayaannya. Kyouka juga di situ dengan menguatkan air mata.

Dua tahun lalu, Kerajaan Stray Dogs berperang enam bulan penuh. Atsushi turut melawan musuh, bersama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang malangnya tertembak meriam. Kyouka tahu mereka bersahabat, walau sering tertutup pertengkaran. Bahkan di sebuah waktu entah malam ke berapa, Kyouka melihat keduanya melatih kombinasi. Mereka juga mengobrol, mengobati, bahkan canggung seperti Kyouka dan Atsushi di masa kini.

Di tengah kesedihan pangeran, musuh mengincar Atsushi membuat Kyouka bertindak spontan. Mata pedangnya terarah pada kening. Kepala musuh ia tusuk lantas tubuhnya tergeletak dengan mencecerkan darah–Kyouka seketika lunglai hingga terjerembap.

"Namun sekarang ... saya tidak lagi seperti itu." Dia bukan lagi Izumi Kyouka yang berbelas kasih, melainkan 'Si Maut Ganas' dengan korban seratus orang di tangannya–sang legenda yang menyaingi terkenalnya Yosano Akihiko selalu kesatria wanita pertama.

"Makanya sekarang giliranku yang membantu Kyouka-_san_. Selama itu kamu, aku yakin pasti bisa."

"Salah, Atsushi-_sama_. Anda sudah membantuku saat itu."

Bagaimana Atsushi memeluk raga dan matanya di tengah alunan perang, kemudian turut menangis dengan menumpahkan ketulusannya pada bahu yang merapuh, Kyouka bersumpah untuk mengenang kelemahan mereka sampai keduanya memenangkan kehilangan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang, entah kenapa saya merasa senang walau kita mengenang masa lalu." Pegangan Kyouka melembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Atsushi berhenti mengerjap-ngerjap karena sekarang, senyumannya mendesak ingin menari.

"Tentu saja Kyouka-_san_ senang. Kita selamat dari perang itu, dan bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Akutagawa-kun pasti bahagia di sana."

"Sepertinya ini yang orang-orang bilang cinta."

"C-c-cin ... cin ... cin-ta ...?! Ke-kenapa jadi ... membahas itu ...?!"

"Membicarakan luka di masa lalu, tetapi merasa aman adalah bukti bahwa saya mencintai Anda, dan mungkin sebaliknya. Begitu yang saya baca di sebuah buku."

Genggamannya mengerat bersamaan dengan Kyouka yang berlutut di hadapan Atsushi. Punggung tangan sang pangeran ia kecup lembut, sebelum pandangan mereka kembali mempertemukan dua dunia yang berlainan rasa.

"Dengan hormat saya ingin menikahi Anda, Atsushi-_sama_. Ayo kita minta restu pada Fukuzawa-_sama_."

"A-ah itu ... K-Kyouka ... _san_ ..."

"Seperti kata Anda tadi, kita adalah teman dan secara tidak langsung, Atsushi-_sama_ memintaku agar lebih akrab."

"I ... iya ... i-itu benar ... tetapi ..."

"Rasa cinta saya akan membuat Anda percaya, bahwa saya tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Ujung rambutnya Atsushi tarik guna menutupi merah yang memadamkan putih kulitnya. Ia harus menenangkan diri, sebelum terlalu larut.

"Te-terbalik, Kyouka-_san_. Seharusnya aku yang melamarmu. Tolong berdirilah."

"Bukankah sama saja?"

"A ... aku ... aku juga ingin mengungkapkan cintaku! Jadi ... begitulah."

Tanpa bertanya lagi Kyouka berdiri. Kini giliran Atsushi yang berlutut, dan mengecup punggung tangan sang kesatria. Ciuman itu berlangsung lebih lambat, mendalam, sekaligus lembut menciptakan lautan euforia yang menenggelamkan jantung mereka. Mengajak kedua pasang warna itu menarikan pelangi pada masing-masing tatapan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kyouka-_san_."

"Saya menerimanya dengan penuh cinta, Atsushi-_sama_."

Laporan ini telah lengkap sekarang.

Tamat.

A/N: Tadinya mau bikin tema spring, Atsushi jadi pelukis terus kyouka hamil 7 bulan tapi keburu mandet di percakapan, jadilah enggak dilanjut dan jeng2~ kuganti tema sadja. Thx banget buat revau yang udah bantu kasih ide sehingga aku bisa update hari inii wkwkw.

Thx juga buat yang udah follow/fav, review, atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~

Balasan review:

Vira: bukan kamu doang yang iri. aku juga iri (pen lakuin bareng mantan, HAHAHAHA). terus soal otp nya ... emang yang aneh2 kok dan itu baunya ekhem2 lahhh~ boleh tuh boleh, anggap aja buster bros dagang di deket sekolah atsushi ama kyouka wkwkw. makanya beli nastarku 43 rebu aja~ THX YAK DAH MAMPIR.

Peanut: gambar coba gambar, terus kirim ke aku lewat wa deh hehehe~ iya tengkyu. kamu juga semangatttt bikin chapter 4-nya. moga saranku berguna wkwkw.


	6. White Tiger and Little Bunny Story

**White Tiger and Little Bunny Story**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, humor.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, garing, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "AtsuKyou week 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**Day 6: Tiger & Bunny/ Celebrity!AU**

* * *

Taman kota usai bel pulang di waktu siang merupakan kebahagiaan sederhana yang tampak dari tawa anak-anak. Sekitar pukul satu ditemani orang tua mereka, topi-topi bundar kuning bertebaran memenuhi aneka wahana. Entah menaiki jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, bermain di bak pasir membentuk istana, atau kejar-kejaran dengan iming-iming es krim di toko kelontong Pak Fitzgerald.

Soalnya enak pakai AC. Sofa empuk keluaran Eropa–robek sedikit kasih pemulung. Lantainya emas 24 karat–kelihatan debu, ganti! Karpet dari kulit macan tutul -tutulnya dibuat manual pakai kuas Leonardo Da Vinci. Ketahuan mencolong langsung dihujani dollar–di depan penjara maksudnya, HE-HE-HE.

Namun, toko kelontong Pak Fitzgerald bukanlah apa yang bocah sembilan tahun itu perhatikan. Pulang dari membeli_ egg roll with salty sauce_–baca telur gulung pakai garam, Atsushi tengah digandeng mama sewaktu melewati taman tersebut. Mata nila bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, ketika mendapati sosok teman sekelas bermain ayunan.

"Ma! Aku mau main." Telunjuk Atsushi mengarah pada ayunan yang di sampingnya diduduki seorang perempuan. Dia mau mengobrol daripada pulang, terus bosan seharian.

"_Angry bird_-nya lagi puasa. Main aja sama burung papa nanti."

"Ayunan, Ma. Lidi Gagak benci sama aku." Tiap didekati pasti bersuara macam burung. Padahal Atsushi sukanya jerapah, dan papa bilang Lidi Gagak itu jerapah yang dikutuk. Jadinya satu spesies sama jerapah.

"Kulit kamu putih, dia hitam. Makanya nanti Atsushi kalo udah gede beliin Lidi Gagak _skin care_."

"Ma! Aku di samping. Bukan di ponsel." Mau banget ini bocah diperhatikan 24 jam. Mereka berpandangan heran yang Atsushi putus dengan melahap telur gulung–dibayar juga kagak, buat apa lama-lama.

"Mama lagi sibuk, sayang."

"Sibuk ngobrol sama papa _two_? Tapi nama papa itu Osamu. Kenapa jadi _two_?

"Enggak, kok. Ini sama papa _three_."

"Oh. Sama pohon di belakang rumah, ya, Ma?" Mama Chuuya mengangguk biar cepat. Ini bocah kalau dibalas sependek pesan cewek PMS saja bisa dijawab pakai rumus menghitung balok.

"Itu ada Kyouka lagi main ayunan. Mending Atsushi samperin."

"Oke, Ma. Titip salam buat pohon."

"Iye, iye. Entar mama tanem kamu di tanah biar enggak perlu titip-titip."

Sementara mama selingkuh–Selingan Indah Keluarga Utuh bersama Papa Osamu yang merajuk minta jatah–jatah _hotspot_ yang dibatasi dua puluh _kilo bite_ saja, Atsushi menghampiri Kyouka dengan langkah riang. Teman perempuannya itu tampak memegangi kertas yang sewaktu Atsushi tengok, dipenuhi spidol merah dengan telur bulat raksasa di pojok kanan.

"Wah, Kyouka dapet telor gede! Warna merah lagi." Namun bukannya gembira, dia justru bersedih membuat Atsushi heran. Plastik telur gulung lantas diberikan, walau sisa satu sementara garamnya bejibun.

"Ini aku kasih dulu telor gulungnya. Entar pas pulang baru Kyouka masak sendiri di rumah telor merahnya."

"Aku enggak suka telur. Maunya _crepes_. Tapi Pak Kunikida bilang gambar _crepes_ susah." Terus Kyouka minta tolong Pak Nikolai -guru seni budaya buat gambar, tetapi beliau bilang enggak bisa soalnya di ulangan matematika, jadi harus pakai rumus.

"Di ponsel mama ada banyak."

"Bisa dimakan enggak?"

"Bentar. aku nanya mama dulu."

Mama Chuuya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman Atsushi datangi tanpa rasa bersalah. Bocah kelas empat SD itu mengambil tempat di samping, lantas menarik-narik kaus hijau toska mama meminta diperhatikan.

"Ponsel mama bisa nyari _crepes_ enggak?" Anggukan diberi sebagai jawaban. Pancaran antusiasme putra bungsunya itu membuat Mama Chuuya merinding, sehingga berhenti mengetik pesan.

"Cariin, Ma! Kyouka mau soalnya."

"Terus ponsel mama mau dia makan?" Kanibal pun berevolusi ternyata. Mata berbinar-binar Kyouka terlalu silau, dan mengecewakan calon istri Atsushi adalah tabu sehingga Mama Chuuya putar otak.

"Iya! Ayo, Ma, cari!"

"Papa kamu lagi ngobrol sama mama di dalem ponsel. Masa tega dimakan." Biarlah DNA kegoblokan Papa Osamu menguasai keluarga ini. Idiot sekalipun pria itu CEO di perusahaan asing, bagian minyak lagi. Jadi, intinya adalah mau goblok, idiot, bodoh atau bego, Atsushi bisa jadi CEO.

"Papa ... papa di dalam ponsel mama ...?!" Herannya lagi ini bocah mewek. Saking ngebet pula Atsushi sampai merebut ponsel Mama Chuuya yang terkaget-kaget.

_Mama Chuuya a.k.a Atsushi: Papa, ini Atsushi. Katanya mama, papa ada di dalem ponsel mama._

_Papa Osamu: Iya (*´▽`*) Papa emang di dalem ponsel mama._

_Mama Chuuya a.k.a Atsushi: Papa ngapain di sana? Nanti Atsushi enggak punya papa lagi kalo papa di dalem ponsel._

Masih ada fotonya padahal, tetapi nanti Atsushi diledek Tachihara yang bilang, 'Bapak, kok, ukuran empat kali tiga?'. Ryuunosuke–kakaknya pun bakal pingsan lagi gara-gara bertengkar sama Tachihara perihal, 'empat kali tiga itu dua belas' VS 'tiga kali empat itu yang dua belas'.

_Papa Osamu: Papa lagi mengerami telur kinderjoy ╰(▔∀▔)╯ Emangnya Atsushi enggak mau? (__っ__ڡ__˘ς)_

_Mama Chuuya a.k.a Atsushi: Mauuuuuu. Nanti kasih buat Kak Ryuu juga, ya, sama Kyouka. Terus Kenji, Yosano, Tanizaki, Naomi, Higuchi, Ranpo, Poe, Pak Kunikida, Pak Mori, Pak Shibusawa, Pak Oda, Bu Lucy. Semuanya!_

_Papa Osamu: Entar sekalian kita ternak kinderjoy sama ufo ketburi *:.__｡__.o(≧▽≦)o.__｡__.:* _

Obrolan absurd itu diputus sepihak oleh Atsushi yang kembali pada Kyouka. Meskipun samar-samar, ia tahu kondisi Papa Osamu yang terjebak di ponsel Mama Chuuya, dan memperparah kesedihan di wajah cantik itu. Dongeng di kelas bahasa Indonesia terngiang membuat Atsushi terpikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin, mendongeng untuk Kyouka bisa mengembalikan senyumannya, sebelum Papa Osamu pulang membawakan kinderjoy.

"Gimana kalo dongeng? Aku yang buat sendiri." Rasa penasaran Kyouka membuat matanya kembali berbinar-binar. Dia suka dongeng, dan ibu sering membacakan sebelum tidur.

"Uhm! Aku mau dengar."

"Ekhem! Pada suatu hari, ada seekor harimau putih dan kelinci yang berteman dari kecil. Mereka tinggal di hutan, dan selalu bermain berdua karena harimau putih ditakuti hewan-hewan lain."

"Siang harinya. Mereka bermain ke hutan seperti biasa, lalu bertemu kijang di perjalanan. Kelinci pun mengajak kijang bermain bersama, tapi kijang menolak dan bilang, 'Aku enggak mau main sama harimau putih. Dia menyeramkan'."

Jeda sejenak. Atsushi memikirkan kelanjutannya sebelum bersuara.

"Oh! Harimau putih sangat sedih ketika mendengarnya. Kelinci pun menghibur dia dengan berkata, 'Kijang cuma salah paham. Harimau putih itu sebenarnya baik, dan aku senang berteman sama kamu'. Harimau putih bertanya, 'Kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai harimau, dan bukan binatang lain? Mereka jadi takut padaku sekarang'."

"Kelinci sedih mendengarnya, lalu dia bilang, 'Kamu jadi harimau putih, karena ada satu hal yang hanya bisa kamu lakukan. Makanya harimau putih tidak boleh sedih'. Tapi harimau putih pergi meninggalkan kelinci, dan katanya, 'Kelinci main aja sama mereka. Enggak perlu cari aku lagi'".

"Harimau sama kelinci pasti baikan. Iya, kan, Atsushi?" celetuk Kyouka yang dibalasnya dengan seulas senyum. Mama Chuuya diam-diam mengambil foto, terus laporan ke Papa Osamu yang di ruang kerjanya mendadak guling-guling.

"Karena itu biar bisa baikan sama harimau putih, kelinci pergi ke padang bunga untuk menghadiahkan mahkota bunga. Selama perjalanan kelinci bernyanyi riang, dan tiba-tiba ..."

"AUMMM! Singa muncul untuk memakan kelinci. Kelinci sangat ketakutan, dan berharap harimau putih datang menyelamatkannya."

"Singa yang tau kelinci berteman sama harimau putih pun tertawa keras, dan dia berkata, 'Kasian sekali kamu ditinggalkan harimau putih. Dia jahat sekali', kemudian kelinci membalas, 'Harimau putih pasti datang menyelamatkanku'."

"Mendengar ucapan kelinci, singa tertawa lagi, katanya, 'Kita liat saja apa harimau putih datang atau tidak'. Kelinci sangat ketakutan sampai menutup mata, tapi dia yakin harimau putih pasti datang dan tau-tau ... BUMMM! Singa terjatuh."

"Harimau putih datang menyelamatkan kelinci." Tahu-tahu kepala Kyouka maju menghadap wajah Atsushi. Jarak mereka betul-betul dekat membuat Atsushi gemas.

"Mereka bertengkar, dan harimau putih terluka parah. Saat kelinci membawanya ke dokter burung hantu, harimau putih berkata, 'Aku udah enggak sedih karena jadi harimau putih'. Kelinci tersenyum mendengarnya, terus harimau putih lanjut bilang, 'Soalnya aku bisa menyelamatkan kelinci, sahabat terbaikku'."

"Tamat."

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Tepuk tangan Kyouka menggema pelan di tengah taman yang mulai sepi. Atsushi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, karena malu diwariskan kutu oleh Poe–untung kagak lompat-lompat macam gajah kesurupan. Mereka pun terdiam sampai Mama Kyouka menjemput. Perkumpulan ibu-ibu lantas tercipta dengan mengobrolkan suami, anak, kakek, nenek, buyut bahkan moyang sampai monyong.

"Akhirnya Kyouka ceria lagi." Berarti tinggal menunggu Papa Osamu pulang buat membawa kinderjoy. Atsushi tidak sabar melihat telurnya menetas, terus muncul ayam warna-warni yang biasa abang-abang jual di pasar.

"Kapan-kapan aku mau denger lagi."

"Boleh! Mau tentang harimau putih sama kelinci?"

"Uhm. Nanti giliran kelinci yang menyelamatkan harimau putih." Tangan kanan Kyouka diangkat mengajak Atsushi tos. Entah untuk cerita tadi, hewan favorit mereka, dan hubungan keduanya.

"Mereka bersahabat kayak kita berdua. Jadi, bakal saling menyelamatkan."

_TOS!_

"Paman Osamu udah keluar dari ponsel?"

"Tenang aja. Papa di dalem ponsel lagi mengerami kinderjoy. Atsushi udah bilang buat bagi ke semua orang."

Pulangnya Papa Osamu diamuk massal, karena _giveaway_ kinderjoy ke anak-anak mereka sampai ketagihan -ditambah kena hajar Mama Chuuya gara-gara Atsushi menangis.

Iya. Dia menangis karena yang keluar bukan ayam warna-warni, melainkan 'kotorannya'.

Tamat.

A/N: Enggak kerasa udah day 6 aja~ and btw karena day 7 itu free day, jadi aku bolehin kalian request sesuatu. kalo misalnya minat, tinggal ketik aja kalian mau AtsuKyou kayak gimana secara garis besar (rinci juga boleh). nanti aku bikinin deh~ tapi kalo enggak ada, yaudah, tunggu aku dapet ide baru dilanjut~ aku cuma penuhin request dr review pertama, sementara kalo misalnya ada yang ke dua/tiga, ya paling rada lama jadinya~

Oke thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di AkuAtsu day 5 okay.

Balasan review:

Peanut: karena ku maunya bikin kyouka lamar atsushi duluan, wkwkw (salahkan kyouka yang begitu badass). di sini akutagawa bucin dazai lier lagi aku bikinnya wkwkw. mereka yang dijadiin temenan aja spontanitas itu, tadinya aku mau masangin atsushi sama yang laen tapi udahlah, akutagawa udah paling klop emang~ kuat dia mah dah :( kunikida pengen atsushi ama mamang osamu jadi lebih baik kan wkwkw. AWKOAKAKA KALO ITU BENERAN DIBIKIN ENGGAK BAKAL NGAKAK LAGI KAMU (niatnya angst soalnya, tapi bersyukurlah ga jadi bikin karena mentok di percakapan). oke thx udah mampir yakk.

revau: eh polisinya tunda dulu dong, aku belom bikin day 7 ini ga ada ide WKWKW. nah iya perkiraan umur atsushi emang sekitar 27/28, tapi aku ga tulis karena ... takut salah (entar salah perkiraan kalo terlalu jauh atau pendek malu kan). cewek2 di BSD emang pada kekurangan jatah fanfic ya rasanya .-. di sini cowok2nya yang lebih tenar wkwkw. tenang aja di chap 2-6 ini udah enggak angst loh~ fluff semua lah. aku enggak mau juga nyakitin mereka, serius, HEHEHE. btw aku sengaja bikin panggil "atsushi-kun" biar pada g tau itu atsushi jadi bapak kyouka /gapentingemang. ok thx yak udah mampir~ jangan lupa ChuuAku day 6 atau 7 mu tuh lupa aku.


	7. Lamaran Absurd

**Lamaran Absurd**

**Rate: T**

**Chara: Kyouka. I, Atsushi. N, Ryuunosuke. A, Chuuya. N, Osamu. D**

**Genre: Humor, family.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC parah, typo, garing, absurd, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada "AtsuKyou week 2019" di Tumblr.**

**Dan tambahannya: memenuhi request dari Peanut. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Day 7: Free Day**

* * *

Konon, ada suatu planet yang usia kandungannya enam miliar. Setiap hari lahiran sampai jutaan anak, padahal sawadikap skidipapap-nya tiap gerhana doang, cuma satu ronde lagi Terus dengar-dengar selingkuhannya dua, matahari sama bulan. PDKT dengan mars juga. Abis itu merkurius bilang ke venus kalau ...

Kalau apa, hayo? Sayangnya gosip itu amal buruk. Tempat tersebut indah apa adanya, kok. Bumi–nama sang planet, memiliki anak-anak yang unik dari paling jahanam sampai bak malaikat Monas. Dari tujuh miliar manusia yang terpencar di empat penjuru mata angin pula, tersebutlah sebuah keluarga yang bertempat tinggal di Jakarta -alamat sengaja dirahasiakan, karena; bahaya jelas! Pakai tanya lagi!

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Pintu jati bertuliskan pesan, 'dilarang bertamu kalau tidak membawa lima stoples kue kering' diketuk pelan oleh seorang pemuda. Penghuni rumahnya, yakni gadis cantik berambut ungu lembayung, segera memutar kenop mempersilakan masuk.

"Lama banget kamu dateng." Seorang bapak-bapak hobi PMS berkomentar sambil melotot. Matanya kelihatan pegal membuat sang tamu ingin memijatnya.

"Saya dateng tiga puluh menit lebih cepat, Paman Akutagawa." Tidak ketinggalan membawa lima stoples kue kering. Entar diusir duluan, Papa Osamu sudah mengancam coret dari KK.

'Keluarga Dazai harus bisa memenangkan hati gadis manapun, termasuk _shemale_. Yang penting ada "_she_" nya'.

Begitulah kira-kira cuplikan pesan Papa Osamu. Sungguh bijak semua diembat.

"Saya pelototin pintu satu jam lebih awal. Mau apa kamu?"

"Abang Atsushi langsung masuk aja. Papa lagi olahraga mata tadi." Akutagawa Kyouka -nama gadis pujaannya memang selalu ramah. Biarlah calon mertua galak juga, asal bersama pasti bisa.

Olahraga orang sunda aneh-aneh ternyata -begitulah yang Atsushi pikirkan sebagai Wong Jawa, karena dia biasanya kayang sambil main gamelan. Rumah Paman Akutagawa sangat luas, dan sofanya kelihatan empuk membuat Atsushi ingin segera duduk. Namun, belum juga menempelkan pantat langsung diusir sama Paman Akutagawa, katanya; 'berlutut aja dia di depan meja. Ini ritual keluarga kita'.

"Jadi mau apa kamu kemari?" tanya Paman Akutagawa tanpa cap-cip-cup kembang kuncup. Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, Atsushi hendak menjawabnya semantap mungkin.

"Mau me–"

"Enggak boleh." Penolakan yang singkat, padat, jelas itu membuat Atsushi terheran-heran. _Terus buat apa nanya niat kalo Paman udah tau_? batinnya nelangsa tak ketinggalan mengelus dada.

"Tapi sa–"

"Enggak boleh."

"Sa–"

"Enggak boleh."

"..."

"Enggak boleh." Belum juga bicara, sudah ditolak. Entah Paman Akutagawa dendam atau bagaimana, pusing Atsushi meski kepalanya bukan kepala barbie.

"Abang Atsushi mau ngelamar Kyouka, Pa. Tolong kasih restu." Tahu-tahu putri bungsu Paman Akutagawa ikut berlutut. Was-was sudah pemuda perak itu membayangkan komentar sinis Paman Akutagawa.

"Emangnya kamu punya apa mau melamar anak saya?"

Lah, bisa begitu. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum Atsushi berbicara. Kyouka kembali duduk di samping Paman Akutagawa, sementara Atsushi berdeham bersiap-siap menjelaskan diri.

"Sa–", "Jangan bilang kamu punya rumah, mobil sama kolam renang. Pasti di GTA doang." Meskipun _katro_, Paman Akutagawa sudah mempelajari berbagai mim di internet. Itu adalah salah satu yang terkenal, dan paling berbahaya karena pemerintah belum mengeluarkan UU, 'menahan para PHP'.

"Toko alat tulis, Pa–", "Terus kamu mau kasih makan anak saya alat tulis?"

_Krik ... krik ... krik ..._

Sumpah. Dari bayi didongengkan mantra, belajar santet sampai mewarisi usaha dukun Papa Osamu, Atsushi baru tahu ada kutukan yang begini. Biasanya, kan, 'cowok selalu salah di depan mata cewek', ini malah, 'di hadapan calon mertua' bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Menjauh kamu." Telunjuk Atsushi mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. Paman Akutagawa langsung mengangguk tanpa basa-basi menjelaskan.

"Lebih jauh lagi."

"Segini?" Kini Atsushi berlutut di tengah-tengah ruang ramu. Pelototan garang Paman Akutagawa membuatnya mundur beberapa sentimeter lagi.

"Mentok sampai tembok. Eneg saya denger kamu bicara sama napas, kagak selesai-selesai."

Bentar. Ini, kok, pas diterawang aura malaikat maut kuat banget? Atsushi memang tahu keluarga Akutagawa membuka usaha jagal, tetapi, mana sangka dia bakal dikurbankan secepat ini–padahal lebaran masih lama, dan Atsushi bukan sapi. Padahal kalau Paman Akutagawa mau sapi, tinggal jual peternakan Papa Osamu di _Hay Day_. Sudah level seratus lagi, Atsushi yang mainkan setiap hari.

"Kok diem aja?" Ditanya mendadak Atsushi jadi gugup. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari ilham, padahal hanya mereka berdua cowok di rumah ini.

"Paman Akutagawa mau gimana biar saya bener?"

"Suaramu kecil amat. Gedean dikit, dong."

"JADI PAMAN AKUTAGAWA MAU GIMANA BIAR SAYA BENER?"

"Keras banget suaramu. Mau durhaka sama orang tua?" Demi boneka jelangkung! Atsushi capek. Mau kesurupan harimau putih saja, terus ikut _casting_ sinetron 'Tujuh Manusia Harimau' di em-en-se tivih biar kelihatan natural.

"Papa jangan gitu sama Abang Atsushi." Gerah gara-gara dua AC sekaligus mencapai angka maksimal -mereka sempat debat, dan Paman Akutagawa gengsi kalau kecil-kecil, Kyouka memutuskan buka mulut. Bisa-bisa titel 'rumah jagal' mereka ganti menjadi 'rumah pemanggang minimalis'.

"Enggak. Papa begini bukan begitu."

"Aku maunya Papa begitu."

"Yaudah Papa begitu. Jadi Kyouka jangan begini." Ini rumah suasananya sepi kayak hati Papa Osamu, Atsushi pun bisa mendengar bahasa legendaris keluarga Akutagawa yang diberi nama 'begini-begitu'.

"Iya. Makanya Papa berhenti nyusahin Abang Atsushi."

"Lagian kenapa kamu mau sama dia? Udah kurus, putih, hidup, penakut, kalo ngomong kagak jelas, _like_ yucub-nya lebih banyak dari Papa." Susah memang punya orang tua tukang jagal. Masa Paman Akutagawa bikin _vlog_, 'Sepuluh cara melotot untuk melumpuhkan hewan'.

"Mending kamu sama si Dazai. Dia menang olimpiade matematika juara satu, pas kelas dua SMA, jam tiga sore. Suka main piano lagunya 'Fur Elise', terus diamuk Pak Mori gara-gara dia pikir putrinya yang dimainin. Makanan favoritnya sup kepiting di lestoran Bu Naomi. Hobi bunuh diri di Kali Ciliwung pake gaya berenang batu."

Dan seterusnya Paman Akutagawa menceritakan soal Dazai membuat sang putra–yakni Atsushi keringat dingin. Sudah cukup Papa Osamu mempermalukan keluarga mereka dengan mengutang air mineral di warung, padahal punya aset miliaran. Bunuh diri di Kali Ciliwung, meski ada pesawat pribadi buat cap cus ke Palung Mariana. Baru mengingat dua saja Atsushi sudah pusing, apa lagi dijabarkan terang-terangan.

"Kalo gitu Papa aja yang nikah sama dia. Itu salah satu cara bikin mama yang lagi di surga bahagia." Kesal, asli. Kalau ini bukan orang tua-nya, sudah Kyouka jagal di ruang bawah tanah.

"Kalian deket, kan? Dia juga suka main ke rumah. Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa si Atsushi?" Sumpah. Serius. Cius. Asli. Benaran. Miapa. Mi ayam. Mi goreng dan segala antek-anteknya, Atsushi baru tahu Papa Osamu suka main kemari! Sejak kapan?!

Kok dia enggak diajak, sih? Atsushi jadi sedih mentang-mentang bisnis santet _online_ sudah diwariskan padanya–mereka jarang bareng sekarang.

"Kyouka maunya sama Atsushi. Entar Papa cemburu."

"Bentar, Kyouka, Paman Akutagawa. Ini sebenernya Papa Osamu kenapa?" Lagi-lagi si Pak Tua melotot. Saking mentok sama tembok, kepalanya jadi terbentur gara-gara ketakutan sampai mampus.

"Udah berani lamar anak saya, salah melulu, suaranya kecil, sekarang kamu panggil dia 'Papa'."

"Ta-tapi Paman ... Papa Osamu itu orang tuaku."

"Mungut anak dari mana dia? Lu pelet?"

"Abang Atsushi enggak bakal bohong. Papa liat aja KTP dia." Jadilah Kyouka menghampiri Atsushi yang arwahnya entah ke mana. Terkejut dia dibilang anak pungut, meski kenyataannya Papa Osamu menjelaskan, 'kamu adalah anak yang Papa gendong dari pinggir jalan sampai ke tengah, terus kita selamat jadilah punya rumah'.

Pesan moralnya adalah, kalau selamat dari tengah jalan, entar punya rumah.

"Liat, nih, Pa. KTP Abang Atsushi."

_Nama: Dazai Atsushi_

_Tanggal lahir: 5 Mei 1995_

_..._

"Palsu ini." Macam melempar mainan KTP Atsushi dibuang ke sembarang arah. Kyouka langsung menangkapnya, sekalian menghibur Atsushi yang sudah kehabisan waras.

"Tenang Abang Atsushi. Ini waktunya aku buka kartu AS."

"Kartu Amerika Serikat?"

"Bukan. Kartu 'Aku Sayang' Abang Atsushi."

Kekuatan gombal Kyouka menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya dari kehancuran. Maka, sebagai calon pasutri di rumah jagal _happy murderer _(ini nama usaha mereka), keduanya pun menghadap Paman Akutagawa sambil bergandengan tangan. Pokoknya dengan kekuatan bulan, si Pak Tua keras kepala bakal jadi 'matahari' biar rumah ini adem, terus banyak diskon ramadhan.

"Nih, Pa." Kartu AS Kyouka keluarkan dari saku celana jin. Terus dibalik biar tandanya kelihatan.

"Mau main kartu?"

"Om Osamu deketin aku biar bisa deket sama mama."

_Krik ...krik ...krik ..._

"HUEKKK!" Atsushi mendadak muntah, dan muntahannya beterbangan anggun mencetak kegusaran di wajah Paman Akutagawa. Ini adalah bau sup kepiting di lestoran Bu Naomi. DIMAKAN ITU BOCAH MEMBUAT RESEP MAHA HAKIKI TERSEBUT TERNODAI!

"Masa Papa lupa. Tadi pagi Om Osamu bawa Pastor Kunikida kemari, terus dia lamar mama di depan Papa. Terus mama injek-injek Om Osamu bareng Pastor Kunikida."

"Terus Papa keluarin pisau andalan Papa. Om Osamu dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah. Mama ngedukung papa buat potong dia terus dijual ke pasar."

"Ja-jadi ... Papa Osamu enggak keliatan dari tadi karena udah dipotong sama Paman Akutagawa?" Mendadak Atsushi melepas pegangan mereka. Air mata membanjiri kulit yang memucat, akibat luka dari kelalaian hati yang gagal menduga kehilangan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Abang Atsushi." Sekali lagi Kyouka berusaha menggenggam jemari itu -ingin menenangkan gemetarnya demi memastikan, bahwa kekuatan ini selalu hadir untuk menyokong langkah yang sering kali, melupai jejaknya memiliki rumah.

"Aku ... akan telepon polisi." Keputusan Atsushi sudah lingkaran–karena kalau bulat, berarti tahu yang digoreng dadakan, harga 500 perak. Namun, Kyouka bersikukuh menahan karena dia lebih suka ketupat, apa lagi pakai lodeh.

"Jangan, Abang Atsushi! Aku belum menjelaskan apa–", "Kyouka enggak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Polisi adalah cara terbaik buat menyelesaikan masalah ini secara kekeluargaan."

"Ekhem! Bocah enggak akan ngerti apa yang saya lakukan. Kalo suatu hari nanti Kyouka dilamar cowok lain, mungkin saat itulah kamu bisa memahami perasaan saya." Sengit mengantarai mereka yang beradu pandang. Garis pertengkaran kian menegang, dan Kyouka mengatur suhu AC ke delapan belas.

Seenggaknya drama mereka lebih adem.

"Tapi kenapa harus dibunuh? Meskipun Papa Osamu dekil, suka ngutang, godain cewek, bahkan kepengen istri orang lain, dia tetep Papa Osamu yang aku sayangi!"

"Apa saya harus menggantikan peran Dazai buat ngutuk kamu, anak durhaka?" Golok dikeluarkan dari balik sarung kotak-kotak. Logo harganya berkibar di tengah angin musim dingin palsu yang membekukan.

"Ini enggak akan sakit, kok, Paman Akutagawa." Boneka voodoo–produk terbaru dari santet _online_, Atsushi perlihatkan bersama sehelai rambut yang tersegel rapi di plastik.

"Sejak kapan kau?!"

"Maaf, Paman. Saya terpaksa ngelakuin ini, karena baru inget Papa Osamu pernah salah santet, jadinya malah kena adik Pak Tanizaki." Entah sudah berapa usaha santet dia hancurkan. Para dukun bahkan bersatu melawannya dengan memanggil avatar.

"Kau telah melihat akhirmu, ATSUSHI!"

"PAMAN AKUTAGAWA!"

_BRUKKKK!_

Sebelum golok tersebut membacok kepala Atsushi, pisau daging Kyouka lebih dulu menahannya, dan ia tepat waktu mendorong sang kekasih. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda andalan sebelum menyerang, dan jarak seketika menyempit kala dua senjata itu beradu kekuatan, untuk mendorong masing-masing penyerang. Namun, mereka seimbang sehingga melompat ke belakang. Atsushi sudah dag-dig-dug, terus mendadak lupa mantra.

"Lumayan. Tapi, Papa enggak suka kamu angkat pisau demi melindungi cowok lemah." Ujung golok diacungkan pada wajah Kyouka. Putri bungsunya itu melakukan hal serupa, dan kaki mereka bergerak memutar untuk mencari sudut terbaik.

"Abang Atsushi enggak gampang kena encok kayak Papa. Dia kuat."

"Ini faktor usia. Papa juga enggak suka bucinmu kambuh kalo bareng dia."

"Sendirinya bucin Om Osamu. Kasian mama."

"Dia calon yang baik buat kamu."

"Enggak, Paman Akutagawa. Papa Osamu emang papaku, dan udah ni–" Terpaksa pembelaan Atsushi terputus, karena golok itu diarahkan pada keningnya. Paman Akutagawa bahkan membuat huruf 'X' di udara sebagai intimidasi.

"Kita akhiri ini. Kalo aku menang terima lamaran Abang Atsushi."

"Kalo kamu kalah denger kata Papa, dan nikah sama Dazai."

Terus Kyouka jadi mamanya menggantikan Mama Shibusawa yang selingkuh sama Abang Fyodor si tukang bakso?! Namun, seribu untung khayalan mengerikan itu batal, karena seseorang datang untuk menjitak kepala mereka. Golok dan pisau daging pun terjatuh, lantas disita tanpa banyak basa-basi. Sang wanita perkasa–yakni Mama Chuuya melotot pada bapak-anak yang berlutut menghadapnya.

"Baru juga ditinggal enam halaman. Lo berdua udah ribut lagi aja."

_HAH?!_

Banyak hal yang Atsushi pertanyakan, termasuk kehadiran Papa Osamu di samping Mama Chuuya. Pria maniak bunuh diri itu melambai riang pada putra semata wayangnya yang terbengong-bengong.

"Gimana Atsushi lamaran kamu? Berhasil enggak?" Lupakan soal dicoret dari KK. Atsushi lebih takut Papa Osamu jadi arwah gentayangan, begitupun Mama Chuuya yang katanya 'lagi di surga'.

"B-bukannya Papa udah dipotong sama Paman Akutagawa?"

"Sebelum Om Osamu dipotong, aku udah membawanya pergi ke surga!"

_HAH?! _(Lagi)

"Dipotong apaan? Papa diajakin ngobrol sama Akutagawa. Katanya, 'dari pada jadi suami Chuuya, mending kamu sama Kyouka'."

"Lalu kenapa Om Osamu tiduran di atas meja? Papa juga ngapain angkat golok?"

"Ada tikus di perut Dazai."

"Ngantuk."

_Ada tikus di perut Dazai ..._

_Ngantuk ..._

_Ada tikus di perut Dazai ..._

_Ngantuk ..._

"ITU RUANG JAGAL KELUARGA KITA, DAN LO SEMBARANGAN TIDUR DI SITU?!" Telinga Papa Osamu dijewer Mama Chuuya yang mengamuk. Mereka ribut karena kesalahpahaman sebodoh ini, sampai suaminya hampir disantet Atsushi.

"LO JUGA! TINGGAL RESTUIN MEREKA BERDUA APA SULITNYA?! PUTRI KITA ENGGAK BAKAL DISANTET INI!" Selain Papa Osamu, telinga Paman Akutagawa turut dijewer membuatnya kesakitan. Atsushi bersyukur tangan Mama Chuuya hanya dua, karena dia bisa kena juga.

"D-direstuin, kok."

"Bilang yang keras! Atsushi masih bingung itu!"

"Papa merestui kalian berdua buat nikah. Jangan jewer lagi, Ma."

Sudah? Begitu doang? Langsung direstui tanpa penolakan atau apa pun? Atsushi kepingin mewek di antara kebahagiaan, karena dapat persetujuan sekaligus meratapi usahanya yang sia-sia–tahu begini dia lamaran saat Mama Chuuya pulang dari surga.

"Omong-omong surga itu apa jadinya?" Penasaran jelas. Hanya Atsushi yang tidak tahu apa pun, karena Paman Akutagawa terlihat santai.

"Nama rumah makan di deket sini. Nanti Atsushi sama Kyouka nikah di sana aja, ya."

"Setuju sama Om Osamu! Aku suka ayam di sana." Ya. Selama Kyouka bahagia Atsushi tidak keberatan. Jadi, dia setuju saja asal mereka damai.

Akhirnya pernikahan mereka tidak didatangi siapa pun, karena semua ketakutan belum mau mati.

Tamat.

A/N: Makasih buat kamu yang udah request ide ini~ semoga murid kesayanganku ini suka ya, meski humorku garing banget kayak biasa wkwkw. makasih juga buat para pembaca, review2 dari kalian, dan angka di traffic stats, itu secara ga langsung jadi penyemangat tapi entah kenapa aku masih drop, hahaha. well moga aku bisa menulis pakai pair ini lagi di luar event sekalipun. see you in next fanfic!

Balasan review:

Peanut: AWKOAKAKA TUJUANKU EMANG SENGAJA BIKIN KALIMAT ITU JADI AMBIGU LOH, UNTUNGLAH KAMU KEJEBAK (seneng dia bisa jebak murid sendiri). hueee untung mereka lucu, mikirin si atsushi kudu ngedongeng apa aku lier soalnya, apalagi ini masih bocah :))) dan aku juga mau punya warung kek gitu btw, bikinin dong /ga. uwoh seneng dia mereka akrab. nanti udah gede tinggal nikah wkwkw. thx ya udah review~ MOGA KAMU GA KECEWA AMA REQUEST INI.

Vira: Hidup retjech lah ya vir WKWKW. atsushi anak ceo abal2, kinderjoy aja ga tau, papa osamu gagal ngajarin dia (mendukung gerakan papa osamu terjebak di HP aja). AWKOAKAKA LAGI PUASA EH, JANGAN SEMBARANGAN NYULIK ANAK ORANG KAMU. masih bocah kelas 4 sd mau ngapain mereka :( panggil papa-mama? WKWKW /geli jadinya. Atsushi terlalu menggemaskan dan berpaling darinya memanglah sulit HAHAHA. thx yak udah review~


End file.
